The Darkness of the Falls
by StoneTimeKeeper
Summary: It has been ten years since Weirdmaggedon ended, A few months since the monsters of the underground were freed, and a few days since Bill returned. Things are relatively quiet, but a darkness is coming. A darkness that will consume the world. Nothing could prepare anyone for this. In the end, darkness will fall. It always does. Darkness Falls FILE 1 {Pending rewrite}
1. PRO: Post-Apocalyptic State

**Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Prologue: Post-Apocalyptic State

Darkness. Nothing. Boredom. Bill. The triangular enemy of the Pines family. He had been so close. Then he was tricked into entering the mind of Stanley Pines. How could he have been so stupid. He would never have thought that Stanley would allow his mind to be erased. That was how he ended up in what he could only assume was death.

"Well this is boring." He spoke to no one in particular.

Of course, when one is a reality warper everything is boring if there is no reality to warp. And, unfortunately for the inter-dimensional demon, death was simply a reality that could not be warped. But oh how he wished it could.

"Well this is boring." He repeated.

"Indeed it is." A calm sinister voice, laced with evil intent replied.

Bill was quite surprised, he had not expected an answer in this inky black void.

"Who said that? I can make a deal with you. I help you, you help me." Bill called out to the mysterious voice.

"Bill, Bill, Bill. I would appreciate it if you would not beg. The Bill Cipher that I have been studying for the past season would not beg. Now, I am here on business...so to say. First I should thank you."

"Thank me. Why, I don't remember making a deal with you or helping you, and so how do you know me?"

"You did help. When you started your, so called, weirdmageddon, you broke me free from my prison. I simply re-entered the third dimension through the rift that you created. And to take a line from your book, I know things, LOTS OF THINGS."

"Ok, so why do you speak to me?"

"Two reasons. First off, you are an interdimensional reality warper. One of the most powerful reality warpers I have ever met. Unfortunately you are only interdimensional, existing in one dimension. Your full talents go to waste. I however, am a transdimensional reality warper. I exist in multiple dimensions, but I can be imprisoned in a single dimension. Which leads me to my second reason. Like I said I am here on business. I am going to make a deal with you. I know that You seek revenge, a physical body, power, and an escape from here. I can offer you that...however I would like something in return. I am in need of an...emissary so to speak. Unfortunately only a small part of me was able to escape into the third dimension. It latched on to you. Now I am speaking to you and offering my deal. Accept or decline, the choice is yours."

"OK, blank face. First off I don't even know who you are or what you look like. Secondly how do I know I can trust you?"

"To answer your second question, you can't. I can even turn it around and ask the same thing of you, Bill Cipher. I know all about your betrayals in the town of Gravity Falls. You must realize that I have been trapped in a dimension directly connected to the falls far longer than you. As for what I look like, that will be revealed in due time, and you can call me Hedron."

"What is that like a nickname or…"

"That is my last name and what you will refer to me as. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Bill wreathed his hand in a blue fire to shake hands and set the deal. Out of the darkness came another hand. This one was more skeletal in nature and was wreathed in a purple flame. Bill reached out and shook the mysterious hand.

"Now then. Bill Cipher, I charge with preparing the way for a new reality. This portal will take you back to the third dimension. Be warned some time will have passed since you were defeated. How much is unknown."

As Bill shook hands with Hedron, a swirling black and white portal opened up. Bill didn't hesitate to leave. After all, a reality warper is bored when there is no reality to warp.

"Yes, go and prepare a way for a new reality. Prepare a way for me. PREPARE A WAY FOR THE TRUE DARKNESS OF GRAVITY FALLS. THE WHOLE WORLD WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME. AND YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO FALL, BILL CIPHER."

 **So this is a little idea that I have bouncing around in my head after reading a few of the Gravity Falls fanfictions on the site. I recently read** **Brothers-The Origin of Bill Cipher** **by TheReturnToTheFalls. I liked the idea of Bill not being dead after he was erased from Stan's mind. So I kind of copied that. Shortly after reading that story I started thinking of this conversation between Bill and my OC who's last name is Hedron. This story will be more of a side project for now. I would like to fully complete the Hollows of Remnant before getting too deep into this one. I might update now and then or whenever I get inspiration for this story.**

 **I am thinking of making this a crossover but I am unsure what to cross it over with, so for now it will remain as a one universe story. If you have any thoughts please leave them in a review. As always, until next time I tip my hat to you.**


	2. CH1: Strange Occurrences

**Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences.

Dipper Pines was not your average person. He had and still has quite the knack for solving puzzles and mysteries. That can be easily seen by the annual trips he and his twin sister, the ever hyperactive Mabel Pine, would make to Gravity Falls, Oregon. A town that most would consider small, sleepy and generally unexciting, but the Pines twins knew better. Gravity Falls was the home to a large amount of the weird and unexplained.

This natural knack for solving these mysteries led to Dipper wanting to pursue a more permanent career in the field of the unexplained. Dipper went through high school like a normal student, but was able to get half of his college schooling done in that time. As a gift, his great uncle Stanford Pines, another scientist for the weird and unexplained...weirdologist, gave Dipper a copy of his three journals upon Dippers graduation.

Many years ago Stanford, or just Grunkle Ford according to the rest of the family, wrote the journals to document all that he saw and experienced in the small weird hotspot of a town, Gravity Falls. He would have taken Dipper on as an apprentice, but decided against it to go adventuring with his twin brother, forever conman and possibly ex-convict Stanley Pines. These two invented the concept of the trouble twins. Stan would get in trouble, Ford would take the blame, they would get out of trouble.

The Pines family would have been a normal family if not for Ford's discovery of the dream demon. Bill Cipher. An interdimensional demon who tried to destroy the world with his own apocalypse that he called, weirdmageddon. Needless to say, through some conman trickery, and strange mind erasing technology they destroyed the demon.

Now Dipper was living the high-ish life. He was doing what he wanted, just not in a very permanent location. In order to facilitate his furthered research into the weird, Dipper had opted to go for a more nomadic approach to life. He lived out of about one quarter of a quite possibly, most definitely, illegally acquired R.V. His Grunkle Stan had taught him well. The rest of his rather mobile home was a lab devoted to his study of the weird. It had started when he and Ford started working in a partnership, Ford with a more permanent station in Gravity Falls, while Dipper travelled to other sightings of weirdness. Yes, despite their...extended years, the Stan PInes twins were still kicking and as lively as ever.

The whole weird study setup was actually an idea that Ford suggested, and it suited Dipper well. In his cross country travels, Dipper had acquired and written two more journals to add to the ones that Ford had previously made. Dipper had quite enjoyed his job and had managed to find/solve almost all of the weird mysteries that he had come across.

There were only three mysteries that continually eluded him. The first was of a man that appeared throughout lots of time and travelled in an old blue police box, Dipper knew he existed but after many failed attempts put that mystery on the backburner. The second mystery that Dipper had yet to solve was of another weird other dimensional being that was described as part man, part dragon, and part octopus. Dipper had thought better to hold off on that, as said being could cause irreversible insanity. The third mystery that Dipper had not solved was a more recent appearance. It was mentions of a man who spoke in hands. This was a mystery he had investigated for a while not long after the monsters appeared from under Mt. Ebbot. The leads all turned out to be dead ends, thus he scrapped the mystery.

Today, however, Dipper was making a return to Gravity Falls. He had recently gotten a call from Ford that there was an abnormal spike in the weirdness of the town. It was not the first time he had been called back to Gravity Falls. A few months earlier, he had a call about a weirdness spike, albeit it much smaller than the one he was on call for now. That spike had been the release of a group of strange, extravagant and kind monsters from underneath Mt. Ebbot. At first everyone was alarmed, but the monsters did not mean any harm and set up a town of their own that was situated about ten miles from Gravity Falls.

The spike that Dipper was called for now though, was big. A spike so big that the last time it happened, Bill Cipher was alive. That should have been impossible, Bill was destroyed. So he was on his way back to Gravity Falls to meet with his two great uncles and sister...he assumed. Whenever he was called back to Gravity Falls, Mabel would eventually show up. Despite the weirdmageddon ten years prior, the younger Pines twins loved that town.

Thus we find Dipper driving his mobile lab through a forested region of Oregon on his way to Gravity Falls, until he saw four...people. On the side of the road, walking in the same direction as he was driving, he briefly saw a child in a blue and purple striped sweater, a ghost child in a green and yellow striped sweater, a short skeleton in a blue hoodie and what looked like pink slippers sticking his thumb to hitchhike, and a small flower in a pot...with a face? There was no one on the road, so Dipper put slammed on his brakes once he passed them. Never one to back away from paranormal, he had to investigate the group.

* * *

It was supposed to be a shortcut back to home, but Sans had accidently taken them somewhere else. Chara would have liked to scream at Sans, but only Frisk saw him. Flowey was bored, no surprise there. Frisk was calm and stoic, as usual. And Sans was confused.

"Huh, usually when I take a shortcut, I go right where I want. Hey kid, do you know what went wrong?" Sans asked.

Frisk just shrugged. Sure, she freed the monsters from the underground several months ago, but she still didn't totally understand magic. She was good at making friends, she had with all of the monsters, including soulless Flowey and ghostly Chara. Magic was just not her forte.

"Maybe it is this place, something about it feels...off. I have felt it ever since we were freed. Something here interferes with magic." Flowey said, interrupting Frisk's thoughts. They all silently agreed with the flower.

It was true, ever since the monsters had been freed, honestly they had very little need to use their magical abilities. Some, like Sans, had tried to use them for convenience. Needless to say, the magic of the monsters did not act like it was supposed. Teleportation caused the most problems. Sans in particular had many problems with teleportation, he had yet to be able to teleport correctly to his desired destination since reemerging on the surface.

"Perhaps we should not teleport anymore." Chara told Frisk, who agreed and relayed the message.

"Alright, then let's get going, but if we see a vehicle, we are going to try and hitch a ride." Sans said.

They started walking in what they assumed to be the correct direction. They had been walking for about half an hour and had not seen any vehicles that would stop for them. Sans heard another vehicle coming. He turned and saw a nice looking R.V. As it came they hoped it would stop, it didn't and they lost hope.

They turned to keep walking in the same general direction of the R.V. when Frisk noticed that it had slammed on its brakes and pulled to the side of the road. Sans noticed too, as he had picked up the pace. As they neared the vehicle a man wearing a blue and white cap with a pine tree on the front over a mop of brown hair stepped out. He wore a pair of black and white sneakers, white socks, and tan cargo shorts. He wor a shirt that said 'I don't speak Latin, ser pe', under what looked like an old black vest, and a tattered white lab coat. In his hands was a book with gold hand on the front with the number four on it.

Sans slowed to a stop, clearly he didn't trust the guy that was coming to them. Flowey just looked at him, readying for an attack should he prove to be an enemy. Chara didn't care. Frisk just stood there, staring at him as he thumbed through the book.

"Strange. I have never encountered a flower such as this." He said mostly to himself as he neared them, glancing between Flowey and the book. "Hi. You people look lost."

"Yeah, you think we could hitch a ride?" Sans asked.

The man thought for a second, then said"Sure, where you headed?"

Sans responded "New Monster City."

"Alright, hop in. My name is Dipper." the man said.

Frisk had suppress her laughter, but couldn't help but giggle. Dipper was a funny name. She saw Sans, and it looked like his mind was blow. He was going to have so much fun.

"I am Flowey the flower, this laughing idiot is Frisk, and the numbskull is Sans." Flowey said.

"Good to meet you, but who is the fourth?" Dipper said.

Frisk was surprised, from what she understood only the four of them knew of Chara's existence. Chara was the most surprised as the only person the he could actually speak to or interact with was Frisk.

"How can you see him?" Sans asked deadly serious.

"I have studied the supernatural and paranormal for a long time. I have more than my fair experience with ghosts. It is strange to see a category five ghost so neutral though." Dipper replied.

Frisk had no idea what different categories of ghosts, but decided to introduce Chara.

"This is Chara." Frisk simply said.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I would like to get on the road. Just don't touch any of my research or experiments." Dipper said.

They all went to the R.V. Upon entering, Frisk got the feeling that this guy had way too much free time on his hands. There were papers and photos tacked and taped to various cork boards and white boards scattered throughout the small space. There was even a filing cabinet with several drawers open instead of a cupboard next to the small fridge. She also noticed three rather large folders on the table. They were labeled. The first was labeled A.D., the second possible rifts, and the third was labeled B.C, with the word paranoid in large red letters on the front of the folder. Sans was about to pick up the B.C. folder, when Dipper showed up.

"I would not open that folder if I were you. Some of things in there were not meant to be seen by this dimension." He said.

Sans put the folder down. Frisk sat down at the table with Flowey and Sans went and buckled himself into the passenger seat, next to Dipper. They started talking while Frisk, Flowey and Chara looked around.

"What is up with that setup?" Sans asked.

"It is all my study off the weird." Dipper replied.

"Weird?"

"Yes, the strange occurrences that happen all over that cannot be considered natural or scientific phenomena. I started to study and solve these supernatural mysteries about ten years ago."

"That is quite the setup back there."

"Yep, i am more of a nomad when it comes to it, but Gravity Falls is the biggest site for weird occurrences."

"What is contained within those folders?"

"The folder label A.D. is simply research that I have done on alternate dimensions, the rifts folder is locations and possible locations for bridges between our dimension and the weird dimension from which the weirdness comes from."

"And the third folder?"

"My research on...someone who I don't trust."

"Who?"

"Someone I don't trust, let's just say that he has tried to kill me and my family more than once."

That effectively ended the conversation. Frisk was more curious than ever now. She wanted to know what was in the paranoid B.C. folder. Flowey and Chara both did as well. Frisk reached over and slowly opened the folder.

"You open the folder slowly for dramatic effect." Chara said, his narrative habits making an appearance.

Inside the folders were some rather disturbing pictures and drawings. A giant head with a hand coming from the top instead of hair. Giant eyes with bat wings. Many more pictures of strange unexplainable beings. As they flip through the images, the three of them get more disturbed and scared. The final two images catch their eyes more than the others though. The first is of a strange zodiac with an illuminati eye in the center. Under the zodiac reads do not summon at all costs. The last image is of a strange golden triangular being with one eye, with a black top hat, and thin black limbs. The background shows a red sky and a cross in the sky and a large stone pyramid under it. Underneath the picture is a small paper that simply says he will return.

Frisk closes the folder, but not after taking the last picture. She figured that Sans would want to know what was in the folder. As they drove, Frisk slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shortly after giving Sans a brief description of what was in the table folders, he noticed that Sans and Frisk had both fallen asleep. Sans even had little zs coming from his mouth. It was fine with him, they were almost to Gravity Falls. In truth, Dipper had no plans to actually take them all the way to New Monster City, at least not until visiting the Mystery Shack.

They drove for another ten minutes before Gravity Falls came into sight. Dipper drove through the town onto the old dirt road that led to the Mystery Shack. They hit a rather nasty bump which ended up waking both Sans and Frisk with a start.

"Huh, what? Where are we?" Sans asked breaking out of his stupor.

"Sorry, just a bump. And we just went through Gravity Falls. This road leads to the Mystery Shack." Dipper replied.

Soon enough the Mystery Shack came into view, and the sign still said Mystery hack. Somethings never change, the Mystery Shack was one of them, still just the same old dilapidated building in the middle of nowhere.

Dipper parked next to the old golf cart. As they all exited the vehicle, Dipper noticed that Sans did not look very happy, despite the ever present smile on his face.

"I thought you said you would take us to New Monster City." Sans said accusingly.

"I will, but first I would like to see my family and friends. Head inside, we will head out shortly." Dipper replied.

Dipper walked into the building and was almost immediately tackled by his slightly older, yet ever hyperactive twin, Mabel. She was wearing clothing similar to what she always wore, a purple skirt and bright pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it. She also still wore a headband.

"Ha, told you he wouldn't expect it, you owe me twenty buck Grunkle Stan." She called out.

"Hello to you too, Mabel." Dipper said as he got up and hugged his sister.

"So, bro, where have you been?" Mabel asked. "And who are they?" she pointed to the group that Dipper had picked up.

"Really, already interrogating huh? Well I have been all around, there was a recent weird event in southern California and I had to investigate it. As for them, they are a group of monsters that were freed from Mt. Ebbot." Dipper explained. "I need to see Ford, do you know where he is?"

"He is in his lab." Stan said as he came in. "Hiya Dipper."

Stan was dressed in his old Mr. Mystery outfit from the first time he had owned the shack. The main difference was that now his eye patch had the same fish design as his hat. Stan had purchased the Shack from Soos just about a year after returning from his adventure with Ford. Soos had moved to live with Melody shortly after they were married that same year.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." Dipper greeted as he went into the underground lab.

In the lab, Ford was pouring over several of the journals and notes that he had received from Dipper. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear Dipper enter the room. He had on his old lab coat and was busy writing things down.

"Great Uncle Ford." Dipper greeted.

"Ah, Dipper glad you're here." Ford replied.

"Have you found anything based on the audio files I sent?"

"Yes, at first I thought that they were just a bunch a random gibberish, but in reality it is a very old code. Where did you get this?"

"An old library in New York. I figured you would you would be able to decipher it. That reminds of why I sent it to you, I found another half, and deciphered this one myself."

"Dipper, my boy, if you could decipher it then why did you send me a copy?"

Dipper pulled out his copy of journal one and started to thumb through it.

"I sent you a copy because I figured that you would start investigating it once you deciphered the code, and it seems I was right."

Ford grabbed a paper that held what Dipper assumed to be the deciphered code. On the paper was written five words, Bill Cipher is not dead. Dipper read this as Ford went back to reading over his data.

"Is this it? Dipper asked.

"Yep, the whole audio recording is that one phrase, encoded and played on repeat. What did you find?" Ford responded.

"I had a similar experience, the recording I got said, 'With a clear herald, he will return.'" Dipper said.

"With herald? I don't know about any clear heralds, but Bill is back." For replied

"WHAT!?" Dipper cried.

"That is why I called you back. That weird spike was him somehow returning to our world. There was no clear herald, I can tell you that, but Bill is back. He is already working too." Ford replied.

"How is that possible, and what is he already doing?" Dipper asked feeling a wave of fear begin to overtake him.

"I don't know, that is what I am trying to find out. But he is not working in the open, he is being stealthier with his work." Ford responded looking at one of the screens that showed Bill floating along a sidewalk.

"Why? What is his game this time?" Dipper asked.

Ford responded with "Dipper, I don't know. I am sure that whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

It was a brilliantly average day, at least that is what most people would have thought at first. Officer John Dark was on patrol. The rest of his squad were at the central town mall to apprehend a man suspected of being involved in a recent bank robbery.

The radio received a signal and his Deputy spoke "Dispatch, suspect is acting a bit strange, we might need a medical crew."

Another call "Copy."

The radio was silent and John was now in view of the mall. He would have kept on driving past, but he stopped when the radio called up again, this time with panic.

"The suspect is on fire, I repeat! The suspect had lit himself on fire!"

John looked at his radio shocked, why would someone do that. He had to get in there and help. He ran into the building and found the suspect. His hands and eyes were indeed on fire, but John noticed that the fire was colored wrong. It was a light purple. Human skin should not burn that color. He noticed that several of the officers in his squad were backing away as the heat intensified. His entire body was burning now. Though he could not hear what the other officers were saying through the flames, John did hear him speak in a voice that was clearly not human.

He was repeating one phrase over and over "We are the Dark. The Dark is one. We are the Dark. The Dark has won."

As he was talking, the unnaturally burning suspect was moving his arms to his side, as if he were holding something. Then without warning he screamed his phrase one last time and pulled his arms into his body and released them. This move resulted in a massive explosion.

* * *

The fire and energy spread killing everyone in the building. The building itself was obliterated. The explosion however, solidified into a solid plaster like substance once it left the buildings walls had split apart. The result was a massive tower that was completely hollow on the inside and climbed several hundred feet into the air. Inside, everything was covered in the black substance, all people caught inside nothing more than skeletons, held up by the black plaster like substance. A very macabre scene indeed with the bodies frozen in positions of terror. All of it emanated from the one person that had blown up.

Bill was quite surprised. He had not expected anything of this level of morbidity. It was both fascinating and horrifying at the same time. He even noticed that the black substance seemed to be moving, almost as if it were alive. A voice reverberated from the walls.

"Well done Cipher. This is your third completed task, and now people will take notice. This leaves you with two more." The voice of Hedron said.

"What is this stuff, you still haven't told me." Bill said.

There was silence for a minute, then "Bill, this black substance is call Darkanium. It is, you could say, an extension of me. Activate the other two targets and you will have what you were promised."

With that Bill left, his next destination in chosen. Oh, how Hedron had underestimated him. Bill couldn't wait to take Hedron's power and instigate a new weirdmaggadon. But first, Hedron needed a physical body to do that, and there were still two more targets left to hit.

 **That was fun. I decided to make this into an Undertale crossover. There are really only two reasons for this, 1) I could easily tie in my OC to both Undertale and Gravity Falls and 2) I really want to write a story with W. D. Gaster. I have a good plan to use him. Also, this story is more of a backburner story while the Hollows of Remnant is being written, however, I may end up writing this one just as often as The Hollows of Remnant. Now, I have to warn you of two things !) Hedron is only operating under half of his name. I just want to see people guess the other half. ) Hedron is a very evil character, this story may end up being very dark, I may have already done that with the end of this first chapter. Also kudos to the people who understand the three weird mysteries Dipper stopped investigation, they should be obvious though.**

 ** **One last thing before I go. I have chosen different ages for the characters. Dipper and Mabel are 23, Frisk is 12 and female, and Chara is 13 (when alive) and male. These are what I have chosen for ages and genders so role with it. Thank you to everyone who follows and favorites this story, I encourage reviews, questions and comments, and will thank you for them. And, as always, until next time I tip my hat to you.****


	3. CH2: Stranger Meetings

**Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 2: Stranger Meetings

Data Log V01: Interesting. New entity spawned. Code called Dark. Take Note, operates under name Hedron (partial name): Exists beyond time. Original timeline unknown. First appearance as Hedron, year 2013 first genocide under Ebbot. Possible correlation. Requires further study. End Log. W.D.G.

Data Log V41: New entity spawned. Sleeps. Forgotten from one mind, trapped in void state. Name registered unknown. Dream based reality warper. Timeline reset. Human reborn. Glitch caused by Reality Warper? Requires further study. End Log. W.D.G.

Data Log V74: Hedron allies with reality warper entity, operates under name Bill Cipher. Freed from void. Priority 1-change-research Hedron. Priority 2-change-exit void. Priority 3-set-observe free monsters. Hedron research update-possible paradox. Requires further study. End Log. W.D.G.

Data Log V109: Final log. Been found. Logs made vague. Hedron confirmed paradox. Origin unknown. Too much power. Monsters not enough. Creating towers, reasons unknown. Logs scattered. Data lost. Too many unknowns. Priority 1-change-wait. Escape not possible. Outside help required. No further study. Hide. W.D.G.

Data Log V110: Error-corruption. Data Lost

"Interesting. He watched for longer than I thought. I don't think that I want this information known."

Data Log V110: Input code-delete entities 1-109. _Command accepted._

 **I am the Dark. I am one. I am the Dark. I have won.** End Log. I.H.

* * *

"you and your sister are taking this extraordinarily well."

Dipper was driving the group back to New Monster City. Mabel had insisted on coming along, because of course she did. She had decided that she liked the four hitchhikers. She liked Frisk the best because Mabel said that she was adorable. Dipper believed it had more to do with the sweater than anything else. One thing he knew about his sister, no matter how old she gets she will never stop loving sweaters. He was lost in thoughts and hadn't heard Sans climb into the passenger seat beside him.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Dipper replied snapping out of his daze. "We have experienced way crazier things."

"such as?" Sans asked.

"We have faced living candy monsters, vengeful ghosts, gnomes, aliens, interdimensional reality warpers, an apocalypse of weird, take your pick. Monsters from under a mountain is nothing new. Besides, it is not my first time seeing all of you." Dipper replied.

"what do you mean?" Sans asked. He certainly did not remember meeting a stranger who studied the paranormal when they were freed.

"Few months ago. The weirdness around the mountain increased suddenly. I was on a nearby hill investigating and saw all the monsters emerge. Shocking at first, but I got over it quickly. Never did find what caused the spike though." Dipper responded.

"was it us?" Sans asked, now prodding for more information.

"No. if it was you, or any of the other monsters, then the weird sensors in here would be going haywire. Not even your ghostly friend is setting them off. That, I find...strange..." Dipper said trailing off into his thoughts.

That effectively ended the conversation. He did not like Chara at all, especially after the genocides… so much death. Frisk, of course, would not let Sans harm him, but that didn't mean he had to like him.

Turning back he saw that Mabel was playing some sort of game with Frisk. The twelve year old was happily enjoying herself. Flowey just looked annoyed. He assumed that Chara felt the same way as Flowey. Then again, maybe Mabel was including Chara. It was not so far fetched to think that she could see him too.

* * *

They arrived at New Monster City in short time. Despite being called a city, it looked more like a city suburb, with a small school. Mabel noticed that there were more monsters than humans walking around. It would have reminded her of Weirdmaggedon had the monsters not looked so friendly...except for the one eyed fish lady she saw on the sidewalk earlier. She looked more aggressive than friendly.

Meeting the group had gone well for her, she couldn't wait to meet more of the monsters. Mabel hoped they would be as nice as Frisk. She wasn't to sure about Flowey though. Sure, Mabel thought he was cute, he just made strange and threatening threats. The ghost boy tried to make himself seem scary, but Mabel thought he was nice, especially the way he protected Frisk. Mabel would have to ask why later. Mabel tried to get him to talk for most of the trip but it didn't work. He just looked at her with a sort amused smile. He was a little creepy.

The drive only lasted for a few minutes in the city, as they pulled into the driveway of a nice little house in relatively quick time. As they got out of Dipper's R.V., Mabel noticed that he was distracted. When Dipper was distracted he wouldn't socialize with anybody. it was like that when they were little and it still was like that today. She pulled him aside as the others went to the house.

"Hey bro bro, what's wrong?" Mabel asked getting straight to the point.

"He's back Mabel. I don't know how but somehow, Bill survived." Dipper said, worry evident on his face.

Mabel was shocked. Of course she and the rest of the guys back at the Mystery Shack thought they had killed Bill when they erased Stan's memory.

"How can you be sure?" Mabel asked as her face fell/ the two could never forget the end of their first summer in Gravity Falls.

"Great Uncle Ford showed me footage of Bill." Dipper responded.

They would have continued talking when out of nowhere a voice said "WHO IS BILL?"

Mabel and Dipper both jumped in fright. They looked and saw a smiling skeleton wearing what looked like armor, red gloves and a red scarf that flowed in a nonexistent wind. He was also quite a bit taller than them. They were about to respond when Sans showed up.

"hey bro. who you talking to?" Sans asked.

"I AM TALKING TO THESE TWO HUMANS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEARD SOME TALK ABOUT A PERSON NAMED BILL AND WANTED TO FIND OUT WHO THAT IS." The skeleton explained.

"ok." Sans said. "hey guys, you want to come in?"

"SANS YOU KNOW THESE HUMANS? ALSO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AN HOUR AGO!?" the taller skeleton said.

"yes papyrus, i do know these people. this is dipper and mabel. they are from gravity fall. dipper, mabel, this is my brother papyrus." Sans introduced everyone.

"Hi Papyrus. Sorry Sans but we need to get back to the shack." Dipper said.

"Oh come on Dipper, I'm sure that we can stay for a little while. Get to know some of the people." Mabel said almost begging.

"Fine, go ahead. I need to check something first." Dipper replied.

Papyrus and Mabel headed inside the house. Dipper got back in the R.V. Sans stayed behind with Dipper, intent on getting more information about the mysterious twins. He was about to ask a question when Dipper burst out of the vehicle and ran off toward the mountain.

Dipper couldn't believe it. His instruments had picked up the same weirdness spike from months ago. It was closer to the city, but still the same spike. He had to find it and it didn't take long to find its origin.

* * *

The origin was a small park in the middle of town, rather close to Ebbot. It was a simple park with a path that ran through the middle of it and flower beds pretty much everywhere. Dipper didn't pay attention to these details though as he was looking for whatever it was that caused the weird spike. All he knew was that it had originated from this park.

"Hello there." A voice behind called. "May I ask why you are looking through my flowerbeds?"

Dipper stood up and turned around. He looked up into the kind and somewhat confused face of a large goat monster. He was just staring at him waiting for an answer.

"I'm looking for whatever it was that caused a spike of weirdness in this area. I was able to track it to this park." Dipper replied.

"Spike of weirdness? Well I have no idea what that is or why you would be looking for it...or who you are for that matter." he said.

"Well my name is Dipper Pines and I am looking for it because it could be anything from something insignificant that was left behind to something that could change the world like a reality warping dream demon." Dipper explained.

"Well I haven't seen anything like that at all, I did find a strange skeletal hand earlier with some sort of drive in it. I am Asgore by the way." The goat monster now known as Asgore said.

"Nice to meet you, can I see the drive?" Dipper asked.

Asgore didn't say anything but brought the drive still clutched in the skeletal hand. Dipper took it and examined it. He had equipment in his R.V. that could examine what was on the drive.

"Do you mind if I take these?" Dipper asked.

Asgore nodded and said "Sure."

"Thank you, I will leave you to your gardening then." Dipper replied.

"Goodbye, Dipper." Asgore said.

Dipper ran back to the house that he dropped Mabel and the monsters off at. Once he got into his R.V., Dipper immediately plugged it into one of his computers. As the computer started up, it showed that the system had to update.

"Of course!" Dipper yelled at nobody in particular. " It just had to update now didn't it."

"computer trouble?"

"GAAAHHH!" Dipper shouted in fright. He turned around and saw Sans standing in the door of his R.V. "Oh, it's just you. Did you want anything?"

"yeah, I want to know who bill is." Sans said in a serious tone.

Realizing he had no way out of it, Dipper said "Bill...uh, is a...uh, reality warping dream demon. He is the one who you tried to look at his file earlier. I don't want any of that file missing."

"ok, would you like to come in, we were getting ready to eat." Sans offered "your sister has been very entertaining."

With nothing else to do, Dipper decided to head inside the house. He walked up to the door and followed Sans in. Walking in, Dipper saw Mabel being...well Mabel. She was certainly keeping the gathered monsters entertained with some of the more humorous stories from their first summer. It was an interesting gathering too. The two skeleton brothers were there, obviously, along with Flowey, Frisk and Chara. Also present was an older kind looking goat woman, the aggressive looking fish lady that Dipper drove by earlier, a nervous looking yellow dinosaur, and for a brief second Dipper thought he saw a third skeleton. He blinked and he was gone.

"...with my GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel screamed in delight pulling said device from her sweater pocket and raising it above her head, like she always did with it. when she did that she looked to the door and saw Dipper walk in. "DIPPER. You made it. Everyone this is my brother Dipper. Dipper this is Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys." Mabel pointed at each person as she introduced them.

Alphys gave a nervous wave, Toriel said hi and suppressed some laughter, and Undyne just sorta screamed at him for being a punk. Mabel must have also told them some embarrassing stories about him as well.

"You arrived just in time, Miss Toriel has invited us to stay for dinner." Mabel said with delight.

'What have I gotten myself into' Dipper thought as they headed into the kitchen. Toriel was serving a good looking pie with some sort of casserole. Dipper didn't really care to ask what kind of pie or casserole it was, he was too worried about Bill returning. Dipper barely caught the explanation Sans gave for why they were so late or the thanks that he and Mabel received for returning them.

After dinner they gathered in the living room of the quaint little house. Sans turned on the news, Papyrus was talking...yelling...with Undyne, Toriel was cleaning up, Alphys was watching the T.V. and Frisk was talking to Mabel about the house the skeleton brothers had back in Snowdin. It sounded like it was literally no different than this house, with the exception of a few extra rooms.

While sans was flipping through the channels a news report came on. Sans stopped flipping channels and turned up the volume.

"...it is unclear who is making these towers, or how they are doing it, but we do know that these terrorists will be caught. This is officially the fourth tower on record. There seems to be no discernable pattern between these locations, but witnesses have heard that there will be one more tower to be made." the reporter explained.

"Mabel, we need to go." Dipper said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Mabel and Toriel asked.

"I will explain on the way. Code W. Toriel, thank you for allowing us to stay, but we really need to go."

A look of understanding crossed Mabel's face, she said her goodbyes and hugged everyone because...Mabel. Once in the R.V., Dipper call Ford and told him the news. They had to prepare for Bill's inevitable return to the Falls. Their peaceful world was going to fall apart.

* * *

His minion had been doing well. The fourth task had gone off without a hitch and now the world was scared of what was going to happen next. Unfortunately what would happen next was going to be the worst part of the whole process. He needed three things, the first was for Bill to activate the final target, then an object that contained a part of him, and a body.

The worst part was the body. The rule with an incorporeal being, which included most reality warpers, was that they could only take a host if the host agreed to let them take their body. Not many people wanted to let him have control, although no one said that it had to be a fair agreement.

He already had a plan for the body and Bill was activating the final target. All he needed now was someone to get the object for him. And he knew just who to choose, after all, no one can hide in an empty darkness forever.

"I know you are here Gaster. I won't hurt you. I really can't. You should know, a reality warper can't warp reality with no reality to warp." called out.

Gaster knew he could not hide for long. He had hoped that Hedron wouldn't delete his data but the copy that he was able to get into the physical world would hopefully help. This was an opponent that could not be taken on by anyone alone.

"There you are."

An invisible force, quote unquote, grabbed Gaster. Turning around, the unstable skeleton came face to face with a strange sight. In the darkness was a bright purple glow with a black center, almost like an eyeball. It only stayed that way for a moment, due to it disappearing into the void. Then out of nowhere a face appeared. It consisted of nothing more than a mouth, eyes, and oddly enough eyebrows made of a dark purple fire. When he spoke the mouth moved as if it was actually forming the words.

"I told you that you couldn't hide."

In his own destabilized voice " Hello Hedron."

"Hello Wing Ding. Not the strangest name I have ever heard. You know we are both named after strange unorthodox things. You, a font of symbols, me a third dimensional geometric shape."

"Is this all or are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you. Gaster I am appalled, to think that I considered you a friend. HA. No, no , no. I don't want you dead. Quite the opposite actually. I need your help and as such I want to make a bargain. You want to be free, I need an object."

"What's the catch?" Gaster was wary, he heard the deal between Bill and Hedron and could find so many loopholes in it.

"I see you weren't made the royal scientist for nothing then. Well the object I want is simply under lock and key. A highly secured lock, and a mentally unstable key."

"What sort of object?" The words were coming out of his mouth, almost as if he were not the one saying them. Gaster could feel something strange about the presence of Hedron. Was this some sort of mind control?

"It is simply an object that is an impossibility in the laws of reality."

"Then how does it exist?"

"How else would an impossibility in reality exist? Reality must be changed to make it so. You should know that Wingy, you tried to change reality yourself and became an impossibility. I am a reality warper so I can make it so. Now do we have a deal, this object of complete reality impossibility for your freedom?"

"Deal." Gaster reached out one of his hands, specifically the red one to shake hands with Hedron. A burning purple skeletal hand appeared from the void and grasped his. With a simple shake the deal was made and a portal out of the void opened into Gravity Falls. Gaster went through. Upon entering reality, he regained his original form. A tall skeleton, dressed like a scientist but with a black lab coat instead of a white one. Seven extra hands were stored in his void space to be summoned at any time. The only things from the void that persisted on him were his memories and the cracks in his skull. The portal closed and he was off.

"Excellent. All the pieces are in place. Time for the checkmate. After all, things are only just beginning. I need a body, and suggestion is such a powerful tool."

 **And cu!)#( & (&^#())*$^ #*!*_&(* ERROR-Data Corruption-File Not Found**

 **Begin Data Retrieval…**

 **Data Log DF:001- Priority 1-change-Darkness of the Falls. Entity Hollows of Remnant-inspiration lost. Priority 2-Change-Hollows of Remnant. Priority 3-Set-Thank you for viewing, reviewing, and favoriting, it is much appreciated. Input Command-Tip Hat farewell...command accepted. End Log S.T.K.**

 ** **WE ARE THE DARK. THE DARK IS ONE. WE ARE THE DARK. THE DARK HAS WON.****


	4. CH3: He Is The Dark, He Has Won

**Data Retrieval Complete...**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **WARNING-scenes of violence, death, and torture, command set-warn...Command accepted**

Chapter 3: He Is The Dark, He Has won

In and out. An quick simple plan. Wait until the one identified as Ford exited his lab, then slip in before the door closed. From what Hedron had told him, Stanford Pines would have hidden it in his underground lab. What it was, that Hedron had neglected to tell him, only that it would be obvious when he found. Hedron would probably, pull some underhanded trick on him. This made Gaster unsure if he wanted to uphold his end of the bargain.

He entered the Mystery Shack pretending to be a tourist, shopping for useless knick knacks. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice him, despite the obvious skeleton appendages. It wasn't long until he saw Stanford Pines. Unfortunately, Gaster did not see where he had come from. This was not a problem, a hinderance maybe, but not a problem. It was not long until Stanford disappeared behind a vending machine. That was where Gaster assumed the lab was, and so, he was able to get himself in before the door closed.

It did not take very long for Gaster to make it into the lab. When he got there, he was rather surprised. He had not expected a human lab to contain as much stuff as it did. There were various experiments scattered throughout the space, along with what looked like research papers and journals everywhere. What was most eye catching however, was a massive destroyed triangular device at the back of the lab that looked like some sort of gate. Despite all of this, Stanford was staring at him as he entered the room.

"Who are you? How did you get in my lab?" Stanford said in surprise.

"From one scientist to another, I am sorry." Gaster simply said as he summoned one of his hands. With said hand he gave Stanford a brutal uppercut that knocked him out cold.

With him unconcious, Gaster started looking through the various experiments. There were many things to go through, and several of them seemed to make no sense whatsoever.

'Journal labeled one, no. Striped ties, nope. Another journal, still no. Paper, paper, more paper. All of these are not breaking any laws of physics. Maybe I shouldn't have knocked out Stanford.' Gaster thought to himself. 'A gun with bulbs and dials, strange but no. Another journal. A flashlight...with a crystal taped to it. What? Focus Gaster.'

Gaster continued searching. He continued to find random objects and papers. IT all changed when he came across a box with strange symbols on one side. With nothing better to do Gaster opened the box, inside was a die. Gaster realized it was not just any die, but an apeirohedron. He could feel the impossibility of the object in his hand. He was pretty sure that this is what Hedron wanted. Thinking quickly he pocketed the die, left the box, and teleported to the lake on the edge of town to throw it in. Why? Who cares, Gaster would be free.

* * *

What on Earth made Sans want to hitch ride back with Dipper and Mabel? One of the great mysteries of life. Only Sans knew. Actually, it was quite surprising that he was able to convince Papyrus to join him and Toriel to let them go. Frisk insisted on coming as well. With her inclusion also came Flowey and Chara. They weren't really given a choice in the matter. The most surprising thing that happened was that Dipper was not against them coming. He figured that their soul based attacks might be useful.

There was something going to happen soon, and it felt sinister. Dipper had mentioned something about a fourth attack with a possible fifth going to happen in due time. Sans had also heard the the strange B.C. code, but Dipper refused to elaborate on that until they had left the city and were on their way back to Gravity falls.

"...Bill was erased from Grunkle Stan's mind and everything went back to normal...ish." Dipper had finished explaining their first summer in Gravity Falls. Sans found a wholly amusing tale. Papyrus and Frisk were in awe. Flowey and Chara were just bored. Mabel would occasionally chime in with details Dipper would leave of that he was absent for.

"so you think that bill cipher will return to gravity falls?" Sans asked when the tale had wrapped up.

"Yes. From what Ford said in his last message, he is already on his way." Dipper replied. "I found a drive in the park of the city when I ran off after the weirdness spike. I believe there might be information on it that could explain Bill recent resurgence...hooooowever, it is taking a long time for my computer to read it."

"MAYBE BILL JUST NEEDS A FRIEND." Papyrus chimed in.

"Yeah, we can help." Frisk agreed.

"Nope, sorry guys. You can't befriend that guy, believe us." Mabel spoke up.

That effectively ended the conversation, but Frisk and Papyrus still wanted to believe that they could be friends with the dream demon. It was getting late, and as such dark, as they made back to the shack. Dipper immediately went down into the lab, while Mabel went in to tell Stan about the guests who were to be joining them. Frisk and Flowey followed Mabel, while Chara, using his limited freedom, decided to head down into the lab. Sans and Papyrus just looked at the knick knacks in the shop.

"What do you mean you were attacked?" Chara heard Dipper's voice

"Exactly what I said, I was attacked by skeleton with a cracked skull. I assumed he took something with him but I couldn't find anything missing. Everything is exactly as I left it." came the voice of an older man that Chara was going to assume was Ford.

Chara looked around. The lab was actually quite a mess, but who was he to complain. It wasn't his lab. He did however notice that one rather small box just looked out of place. When he went closer and phased half of his face through it he noticed that it was empty, strange.

"Ah, Dipper why did you let an apparition down here?" Ford asked.

Dipper turned around and saw Chara. Chara just waved and smiled. Ford just blink and then pulled out his copy of journal three.

"Ford, that is Chara, a pacified level five apparition." Dipper said. "He came with the monsters that were here earlier and returned with us."

"Fascinating. Now, Chara, could you tell me why you were looking at that box in particular?" Ford asked.

"It looked out of place. And it is empty." Chara responded.

Ford and Dipper almost immediately put on faces of panic. Dipper picked up the box and indeed it was empty. Ford realized what had gone missing. The missing object was the infinite sided dice. This was concerning.

'No it's not'. Ford thought.

"There is nothing wrong with this." Dipper said suddenly. Chara looked at him confused, their panic was gone in an instant. "Why did I come down here?"

"I don't know, but we should get some sleep." Ford replied as the three of them headed back up. "After all nothing is wrong here."

 _ **Indeed, nothing is wrong.**_

* * *

Darkness. Cold. Alone.

"You are in grave danger!"

A voice. A panicked, old voice, filled with wisdom.

"I promise I can help you! He must be stopped."

She started walking. She had to find the voice. She tripped. It was a body. Grunkle Stan. No life in his eyes. She was scared now.

"No. Grunkle Stan?"

Another body, Dipper. Then Ford. More dead of those she recognized. All lifeless, all in the dark.

"Mabel, you can still help them. This is not real, but it will be."

The source of the voice. A man. Dressed in a torn shirt a old jeans. Panic across his pale face. She didn't know him.

"You alone can save them!"

He stretched out his hand. Mabel could only take it and ask how.

"The lake, you must be at the lake. Accept the offer and they will be safe from harm."

Mabel took his hand and…

Light. It was morning. Mabel sat up in her bed. She was relieved. It was all a dream. Nothing that she had experienced was real. She got and went downstairs to get breakfast. Dipper, Ford, Sans and Frisk were already there eating. Dipper, Ford and Sans were discussing the strange happenings that had happened. Frisk was just listening, and did not understand what was going on.

Mabel got out a box of cereal and as she was about to sit down something caught her eye. She looked up and saw Dipper and Ford dead. Blinking rapidly and trying to convince herself that it was all a hallucination didn't change anything. Staring at the corpses of her family, she remembered what was said in her dream. Accept the offer at the lake and they will be safe. She dropped the cereal and ran.

 _ **After all, suggestion is such a powerful tool.**_

* * *

Dipper and Ford just sat there dumbfounded as Mabel ran out the door. The monsters were just as confused. Dipper got up to call for her but she was already long gone.

"Strange. This is the first time that she has actually run out." Ford said mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked "She's had panic attacks like that before?!"

"Well she has had panic attacks but she has never actually run out." Ford replied.

"We need to go after." Dipper said getting up and grabbing the keys to the golf cart. "You guys are welcome to come."

It took all of about five minutes for it to be determined that Dipper, Sans, Frisk, Flowey, Papyrus, and Ford to agree to go, thus they ended up taking Dipper's R.V. A conversation that was not unheard by Dipper broke out between those in the back.

"Did you see her eyes?" Frisk asked.

"No, why?" came Ford's reply.

"They were black."

"What do you mean, like her iris was black, the whole thing was black or…" Ford trailed off

"what she means is that there was something black that was over her eyes." Sans explained. "i would say it almost looked like a pair of sunglasses, but whatever it was it seemed much more sinister."

They reached the town and had not seen mabel, despite the fact that they moved many times faster than she did. Dipper parked the R.V. and everyone got to go and speak to the townsfolk to see if Mabel had come through.

It did not take long for Dipper to find something interesting of the weird variety. He had just finished talking to Manly Dan and had gotten nothing out of his sister's location other than that Dipper needed to be more manly. This was advice that Dipper ignored. However, as Dipper was returning to his R.V. he slipped in a puddle of black liquid. This caught Dippers attention due to the fact that it felt and acted like water, except it was completely black.

As he was watching it settle, it started to ripple more. It all came to head as the little puddle started to flow, uphill in the direction of the lake. Dipper ran back to the R.V. and was surprised to see the others had already returned.

"Did you find anything?" Dipper asked as he approached.

"most people seem to agree that they saw your sister head to the lake." Sans said "did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found a puddle of a black liquid that started flowing uphill toward the lake." Dipper replied.

"Yeah, now that mention it, I think I have seen a few of those too." Stan said "And not just today. I bottled up one of those puddles and people have been clamoring over each other to see it."

"I think that means we need to get to the lake. Whatever is happening is going to come to a head there." Frisk spoke and by unspoken agreement, they all got back in the vehicle and drove off to the lake.

* * *

 **([{WARNING-Violence, death, and torture ahead-turn back now if bothered}])**

Excellent. Everything was coming together perfectly. Bill and Gaster had both arrived with their respective tasks completed and his final necessity was on her way. The crowds on the lake would make for a good spectacle, but to be something truly glorious he would need more. Thus the...invitations...had been sent. The little darkanium that he had left in the world was coming. And with would come a flock of curious followers. Many would see his glorious return to the world from the void.

It was not long until Mabel had run out of the forest. Probably looking for him. Just a little while longer now. The humans strange insatiable need to fulfill curiosity would certainly bring the crowds in soon. And indeed, Hedron was right. For not long after Mabel had appeared, did people from Gravity Falls start to walk toward the lake, led on by the darkanium. With humans appearing, he could initiate step one, steps two and three required some more special guests.

Using his interdimensional powers, Hedron forced his consciousness to take a visible form in front of Gaster, Bill, and Mabel. Gaster was the only one surprised at this, for Bill had seen it before and Mabel was in her own little world of Hedron's design. Darkanium allowed for him to influence the physical without being present and it was glorious.

"Gaster, throw the apeirohedron into the lake, then you are free from the void."

Gaster looked at said object in his hands. For a brief moment he hesitated, then he threw the object as hard as he could. It landed with a satisfying plunk. As the strange object left his hand, Gaster felt the hold of the void on him leave. With his new found freedom Gaster went to the edge of the forest but decided that he would stay and watch what was going to happen.

The wait was barely five minutes before the second group that Hedron had sent his special invites to started to arrive. This time it was a whole myriad of Monsters, including their king and queen. There was also the other notables of that eternally annoying robot, the cowardly scientist, and the fish lady that was too determined for her own good. If Hedron had eyes, he would have narrowed them at her. Yet step two could now commence.

"Bill, now that we have more guests, expel the power I gave you and blacken the waters of this lake."

Bill hesitated. He was a little harder to keep under control. But he did as asked. The darkanium that allowed Bill to create the darkanium spires was thrown into the lake. It got everyone's attention instantly as the little invites of darkanium followed the small sphere. As soon as it landed all the water began to turn black. Literally becoming darkanium, Hedron could feel his power growing. It seemed to settle on him in that moment how absurd that his darkanium, he, was a lake. Yes, the darkanium that Hedron could control so flawlessly, wasn't just a power, it was his physical body.

"Bill, you have held up your end of the deal, now for me to hold up mine."

With that, a tentacle formed in the darkanium and latched onto Bill. He seemed to realize what was happening as he was dragged to the lake. He angry and tried to break free of the liquid. It was no use.

"What!? We had a deal! I do what you ask and you give me a physical body and power!" Bill yelled to Hedron. This of course caught the attention of the gathered crowds as they looked over to see Mabel standing with her feet in the darkanium and a floating purple sphere that pulsed as a sinister and smooth voice came from it.

"Cipher, I am holding up my end. You had the power of the darkanium, now for you body. You will be the first of my slaves. I will allow you to talk, I quite like the sound of your voice. It makes me laugh. But is hopeless for you Bill. You were never a part of the long term, merely a herald of my return to reality. I will honor you by narrating your demise. _**It was in this moment that Bill Cipher, the reality warper that plagued the town of Gravity Falls for so long, realized that you never make a deal with the Darkness of the Falls. Bill was pulled under the darkanium to be remade into a warrior for Hedron.**_ Goodbye Bill."

Everything had come along perfectly. All that was left now was to wait. The Final group would arrive momentarily. And that they did. The R.V. with the final expected guest came to a stop with Dipper and the Stan Pines twins climbing out calling for Mabel. Mabel ignored them and walked forward until the darkanium was up to her knees. The Pines stopped there, not daring to step into the blackened waters.

Hedron looked back and was simultaneously surprised and angered at the group that had exited the vehicle. First came out the blasted skeletons that had prevented the total corruption of this timeline the first time he tried. Next came out the human child, ghost of a human child, and bloody flower, they were the ones the effectively expelled him from the timeline. He wondered if they would recognize him. Enough of that, now it was time for step three.

"Mabel take my hand and they will all be safe."

Mabel reached out and took what she imagined as his hand. The moment she had done so, Hedron forced her out of the body, and took it over for himself. Then he started laughing. Mabel snapped out of her daze. Dipper was angrily shouting at him to give Mabel back her body. He ignored these as he willed the darkanium to lift him into the air above the heads of the people. He heard a cacophony of panicked voices. But one voice stood out. It was the voice of the human child, the pacifist.

"Please have mercy, give her back her body." The child pleaded. It was annoying, but they continued to explain why he should give mercy. He could play along.

"HA, mercy." he laughed as he noticed his deep voice coming from Mabel's body visibly upset the Pines family. "I have never before shown mercy, but your arguments have changed my mind, I will show mercy."

The human smiled at him. Dipper however, looked terrified. What Hedron did next though was the worst. He snapped his fingers and in an instant Dipper heard Mabel say goodbye. About to ask why he looked up and saw a flash of purple fire completely devour her body. It was over in a matter of seconds. All that was left was her skeleton. Everyone was shocked at the act that Hedron had just done.

Dipper sank to his knees and started to weep. Frisk walked up to him to comfort him. She knelt next to him and hugged, giving him comfort in a way only a child could. Dipper hugged her back as the Stan sank to his knees and started crying as well. Ford just looked up at Hedron with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

"How was that mercy." Frisks small voice rang out.

"Simple, she didn't feel a thing. You know she was the one who allowed this to happen. As a reality warper, the person whose body I want must agree to letting me have it." Hedron explained.

"Mabel would never have agreed to that!" Dipper yelled as tears began to fall harder blurring his vision.

"Oh, but she did. Suggestion is such a powerful tool. As his mind control and fear." Hedron said.

As the masses looked at him, they noticed that the wind was picking up and the sky was darkening. Looking at Hedron though, the darkanium was draining from the lake and flowing around the skeleton that was Mabel Pines. In her place floated a monster. The darkness covered the body and slowly took shape. It became a man wearing a black dress suit. The whole look was completed with a long flowing trench coat. The head and hands were not covered. In the place of eyes were two purple fire that just screamed evil. His right arm was coated in a sheath of bones and metal for unknown reasons.

Sans did a check on him and his eyes widened in surprise and fear at what he saw. There were two HP values. One for I.H. Body and one for I.H. Mind, both at max. His Attack and Defense were both maxed. The scariest part was the Level Of ViolencE. It was infinite. The value was so high that it could only be calculated as infinite. This was a being to fear, and not mess with.

"I am back. PEOPLE AND MONSTERS OF THE WORLD I AM ICOSA HEDRON, THE HARBINGER OF REALITY. YOU WILL ALL KNEEL TO ME AND YOUR WORLD IS MINE. But first." He looked at the group from the R.V. "Frisk. Hero of the monsters, come to me."

Frisk almost cried from pain as the darkanium wrapped around her and brought her up to eye level with Icosa. Looking into his burning eyes, Frisk realized that Icosa Hedron was the incarnation of evil. His eyes only caused her to feel incredible fear. Chara, had followed, but he could only see the burning hatred.

"You will listen to me, you insolent pests. But first I must know, do either of you recognize me?"

Frisk shook her head, and Chara felt a true fear for the first time in a very long time. He too shook his head no.

"Such a shame, I hoped you would, we did become quite close after all. No matter, you are still a thorn in my side. But as much as I love to see people die, I much prefer to see people suffer. You both betrayed a small part of me. So, I will return the favor." Icosa whispered to them, so much venom in his voice it was almost visible.

Once again shocking everyone, and upsetting Sans more than anything else, Icosa decided upon a genius torture for the small girl. Wreathing his hand in purple fire, he slammed his palm onto the small childs head. Her glorious scream of pain brought tears to the eyes of the monsters, especially those of Sans, Toriel, and surprisingly Undyne. It also elicited an evil sadistic laugh from Icosa. It lasted a very long thirty seconds before Icosa removed his hand from Frisk's head.

"Now, I will set you down, and you all better run. I like to make things somewhat fair for you. Hide and I will not kill you, after all I did make a deal. But if you don't, if you choose to stand your ground from the coming darkness, I will not hesitate to end your sorry lives. I will give you three hours until destruction begins."

* * *

Frisk was set back on the ground. Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus carrying Flowey rushed over to her. Tears were rolling down Frisk's cheeks. The group hardly registered as the rest of the humans and monsters were fleeing in panic.

"S..a..n..s" Frisk choked out.

"i'm here kid." Sans said and grabbed her hand.

"I can't see." Those three simple words broke Sans' heart. Looking at her face he saw that where her once beautiful eyes that were full of life, instead were to blank eye sockets. In that moment, the gravity of the torture that Icosa had laid on Frisk was revealed. He had burned out her eyes.

"D...add..y, I can't see." Frisk said as she was picked up by Sans.

"please, lord NOOOO!" Sans screamed. He looked down at the little girl in his arms. The child that considered him as her dad, despite the species difference. While it was true that Sans saw the girl as a daughter of his own, she had never been adopted by him...or Toriel for that matter. And looking at her, he was just broken, they all were. Frisk just clutching at his jacket, wondering why she couldn't see, the Pines mourning over their family, and the people, facing a threat that no one was ready for.

Dipper had gotten up and looked around, they were the last ones by the lake. He put on a sotic face. If what Icosa said was true, then there was little time. Getting up, he went over to talk to Asgore.

"Is the underground still available to hide in?" Dipper asked.

"What?" Asgore said, startled out of his emotional state. " oh yes, we were going to bury it, but it seems a good thing we didn't."

"Good, start making calls, we are going to get as many people from Gravity Falls under that mountain as we can. Also get Toriel and get in the R.V., we should leave soon as well." Dipper said.

After seeing Asgore do as he asked, he relayed the instructions to Ford. who almost immediately got to work as well. The next task Dipper set himself to was to get Stan into the R.V. He was still kneeled and weeping for his niece. Fortunately for Dipper, Stan went to the R.V. without arguing. Finally Dipper came to the group of monsters.

"Guys, we need to go." Dipper said.

Undyne looked up and was about to spear him out of anger, but she was held back. Alphys calmed her down and they all went to the R.V. With everyone squeezed into the vehicle, Dipper drove as fast as he could to the mountain. Sans just held Frisk in his lap up front, still weeping over her. Papyrus was somber, for once, and agreed to navigate Dipper to where the barrier had once been.

They arrived in short time and saw that many people had gotten calls from Asgore and Ford and had spread the word. The was a mass exodus from the surface to the underground. Many people running to escape the oncoming destruction. When the monsters and humans that were personally affected by Icosa's rise entered the mountain, it began.

A massive wall of Darkanium erupted from the lake of Gravity Falls. The darkness spread from the town at a terrifying rate, covering everything in its path. Flowing over the whole planet, nothing would be spared that was not in hiding. The apocalypse had begun. Who would have thought that it would be the darkness of a demon from Gravity Falls that would end the world?

 _ **I did. I am that Dark. I cover the whole of the planet. I held my end of the deal. They were not killed. But I have victory for one simple reason.**_

 _ **I AM THE DARK. I AM ONE. I AM THE DARK. I HAVE WON.**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 **Error-data corruption-begin file recovery…**

 **Data Log DF002- Input command-Gratitude, Thank you to all who view, favorite, or follow this story. It is much appreciated. Input command...Information-define_apeirohedron= polyhedron with infinite sides. Input command-Tip hat+close-Command accepted**

 **Goodbye view, Fare thee Well.**

 **We are the Dark, the Dark has won. We are the Dark, the is one**


	5. CH4: Inconsistent Insanity

**Data Retrieval Complete...**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 4: Inconsistent Insanity

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. There are still people who have not been hedronized, and that bothers me."

"What do you mean?"

"We know, there are people who have yet to be turned into my personal army, the Hedronians."

"I already know what hedronized mean. I meant what did we mean by there are still people? Also, do we really need an army?"

"No we don't need an army, but I like to have underlings to order around. Plus they are an extension of me so I can be everywhere at once. That and they allow me to move on and conquer more worlds, dimensions, and timelines."

"That didn't answer the first question."

"Well, there are humans and monsters that are hiding around the planet. Sure the small pockets of life around the world aren't that big a deal."

"We are talking about those under the mountain. Specifically survivors from Gravity Falls, and the poorly named New Monster City."

"Exactly, I am talking about them because they may actually make this fun."

"Fun? I am not sure what we mean by that."

"A challenge. What fun is a game, or what joy is there in ruling, if there is no way to lose? It provides a fun challenge."

"And yet they are missing something, are they not?"

"They are. They need two of three things in order to defeat me. They only have one."

"They need and have what?"

"They need any combination of power, knowledge, and ability. They only have power."

"I don't know why you talk to me. I am you."

"Yes and I am you. We are both two halves of a fractured mind. Plus, talking is only interesting or useful when someone answers back. Like me. I find that I am the only interesting or intelligent person to talk to. Thus you, therefore me."

"That is besides the point. They need one more thing. Should we give them knowledge or ability?"

"I was thinking both. Speaking of which, we need to send two messages. One to those under the mountain."

"And the other?"

"Time?"

"...no. That would make it not fun. He is such a killjoy. How about the other half of reality."

"Space would be fun. That and I still need to give him some payback."

"Now we are thinking the same."

"We always were. Both of us are the same mind. Send for the general."

"He will deliver the message, really? He is still as annoying as when he was alive and not a Hedronian."

"Yes...but he does serve his purpose."

"Especially since he is us now."

"After all, We are the Dark. The Dark is one."

"Lord Hedron."

"AAAH. General Cipher, do I have to tell not to interupt me when I am having a conversation?!"

"With yourself, sir?"

"Yes. Now I need you to perform two more tasks. First I want you to gather the seven most powerful detonator Hedronians in the army. Then you will deliver a message for me. Have the detonators gather in the courtyard."

"Detonators, Sir?"

"How many times do I have to remind you? The Hedronians that have no other purpose than to blow and create the spires."

"Of course sir, ann the message?"

"All in due time. First gather the detonators."

"Aye, sir."

"You know, I kind of miss him being him, and not me. Oh well. We must get ready."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't talked to yourself like this ever."

"I like to think that a fractured mind leads to inconsistent insanity."

"Ok, lets take Gravity Fall. the darkness has left it untouched."

"Yes a good place to send a message, a call for help. They will certainly need it."

* * *

It had been three days, and things in the recently repopulated underground had been...less than hopeful. To the surprise of Sans and Papyrus, their long lost father, W.D. Gaster, had returned. It would have been cheerful if not for the apocalypse. Asgore and Toriel were unanimously voted to be in charge. The humans that had taken refuge under the mountain were shown around by various monsters. Ford and Gaster had set up a lab to figure out how to combat the apocalypse. Stan had set up a booth to sell pointless tools and con people. Some things never change. And Dipper...he would monitor the flood of darkness and mourn for his sister.

The entrance to the mountain, where the barrier had been, was seemingly free from the darkness for reasons unknown. Unfortunately, there was not much for Dipper to see. The darkness had covered the sun, the only light was from the purple energy discharges that stretch from the darkanium on the ground to that in the sky. Similar to lightning, except purple.

Dipper's R.V. was parked just outside, on the cliff. The only problem was that there was nothing of value left in it, other than the computers, which were still updating. Whatever was on that drive had better be worth it.

Still, three days was not a lot of time, but everything was different. People that had survived the initial flood, were being rounded up to be turned into the creatures of darkness. Icosa was doing it in the same way as he had done to Mabel, except the brain was burned last. Dipper had witnessed several of the humans in refuge try to fight back. They never stood a chance, the dark creatures had slaughtered them without taking any casualties. They seemed to be indestructible.

Dipper was standing on the cliff on the morning of the third day, when things went from bad to worse. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Gaster, the now blind Frisk, Flowey, Chara, Stan, and Ford were gathered in the throne discussing how to fight Icosa and his ever growing army. Dipper had neglected to join in as he was still in mourning. Looking out through the blackness, Dipper could still barely see Gravity Falls...and that it was surprisingly untouched by the darkness.

Dipper had made a note of that the first day he had been monitoring. The occasional discharge in the area showed land that was not covered in the darkness. Often times he would stare wistfully at the old town and remember the good times. It was through those memories that he would wish that it was Bill that they were up against rather than the...darkness that surrounded them now.

An energy discharge flashed from the town. Dipper wouldn't have noticed except this one originated from the town. It expanded and grew in a ball of purple fire. As the fire climbed skyward, Dipper noticed that it was solidifying. Gravity Falls was just turned into a spire, similar to the ones that Bill made, except much larger. The effect of the explosion was worse too.

The blast wave was so powerful that when it passed by Dipper and over the mountain, it shook the ground and threw Dipper into the cave. When he got up, a second wave hit, that did not affect him physically. The second wave seemed to distort the space around him. Once the disorienting blast had passed, Dipper stood up and saw a contingent the monsters of darkness, marching up toward the mountain.

Dipper ran toward the throne room tell the others. However, he never made it. The one in front of the marching group moved faster and caught him. A blade was pressed against his throat and he was marched into the room.

When they arrived, they were noticed immediately. Then the one who had been marching Dipper forward, threw him to the group and spoke.

"I am General Cipher of the Hedronian army, and I bring a message from Lord Hedron." He said in a voice that definitely belonged to Bill Cipher. He turned to what was assumed to be the army behind him. "Raze the city, however, no living being is to be harmed."

"NO" Asgore yelled as he got up and summoned his trident.

"Restrain them al." Cipher commanded. "Then follow the orders."

Several of the Hedronians grabbed the group and forced them against a wall. The rest of the army headed out and started to burn the city. Cipher watched as the city went up in the purple fires of darkanium. The city was a pile of ash in a matter of minutes with the citizens running in fear.

Turning to the group Cipher delivered Icosa's message. "You have till the end of the month to prepare. Consider this our declaration of war."

The Hedronians restraining the monsters and humans released them and followed their commanding officer out. The rest of the army that had razed the city soon followed. When they had left, Asgore looked out and saw that nothing was left of New Home except ash and ruin. The situation was more hopeless now.

"What can we do? We don't stand a chance against this evil." Asgore said in despair as the Hedronians left.

Undyne spoke up "We should rush his castle and throw all of our magic at him!"

"Or maybe we could try a reset?" Frisk asked.

"Frisk, Undyne, neither of those are going to work." A man outside the throne room said as he walked in. "Icosa has destroyed his soul long ago, so magic that attacks the soul is out of the picture, and he exists outside of time, so a reset would merely cause everything to happen sooner."

They all turned to the man. He was…...strange. He wore a dark blue cloak that moved almost as if it were alive. He also had on a pair of black slacks and shoes. The shirt was a very dark blue that almost looked black. Under the cloak he appeared to be wearing a red jacket as well. He had two dark blue eyes that told one that this man knew far more than he let on. He appeared to be human.

"how would you know that?" Sans asked him warily.

"Well Sans, I have had...dealings Icosa Hedron in the past." the man said after a moment of thought.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked. "And how do you know our names?"

"Also can you backup your claims?" Ford asked.

"I know all of you because I have kept an eye out for this time for a long time. I can't really back up any of my claims, though there is a reason I am here. I bring a message."

Before he could say anything else, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it at the man. The beam struck him head on. The others in the group just stared at him.

"WOW, SANS. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT, BUT THAT WAS A LITTLE EXTREME DON'T YOU THINK?" Papyrus spoke after a moment of silence.

"I have to agree with Papyrus, Sans. That was a little extreme." Asgore said.

"Indeed, though not as painful as I would have thought it to be." The man said to everyone's surprise. He stood and it was immediately clear that the beam had destroyed his left arm.

What happened next cemented the fact that he only appeared human. From the shoulder stump where his arm was extended five tentacle like appendages. They wrapped around each other until they reached the length of his arm, then they snapped and his arm was human again. He flexed his arm, then turned and smiled at the disgusted group. The smile was quickly wiped away as he was stabbed by multiple spears, bones, and even a trident.

"Ok, buddy. Just who or what the crap are you!?" Undyne yelled at him.

"You can call me...Crane. What am I? Have never been asked that. Honestly, at this point I don't know. However, I am here to deliver a message. I am here to tell you that you need help." Crane said.

"Great, we didn't already know that." Chara said to Frisk sarcastically.

"Can it, ghosty. I am here to help." Crane snapped at Chara. "Now then, you have an army at your gates, and you don't have a way to defeat it. I am here to help you. And to answer your questions of what I am. What is the best way to put this. I am the protector of reality. A reality warper beyond all others."

 **Error Data Corruption...Begin File Recovery…**

 **Data Log DF003-Input command- express gratitude- Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **He is the Dark, He may have won. He is the Dark, He is broken.**


	6. CH5: Existential Crisis

**Data Retrieval Complete...**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 5: Existential Crisis

With barely anytime to react, Crane was speared with bones, spears, a trident, blasted with several gaster blasters, and burned many times over. Crane just stood there and stared at the group as they threw attacks at him. As the attacks settled down and the highly unpleasant smell of burnt flesh wafted through the room, the entire group was once again surprised by the fact that he was still standing...and his body was repairing itself much the same way as his arm had earlier.

"DAD BLAST IT, WILL YOU STOP ATTACKING ME ALREADY!? This is getting boring and there is no need to hurt me. I am on your side for this war, I am your...deus ex machina." Crane said with smirk as he stared at the group.

There was silence. No one knew how to respond to that, or even what he meant. Everyone either just stared at Crane or tried to figure out what he meant.

"Clearly you don't know what I mean. You are all facing a seemingly impossible opponent, with seemingly impossible odds, and a seemingly impossible way to defeat. You have no idea what to do. Well, I am here to turn the seemingly impossible into completely possible. My purpose here and now is to help." Crane explained. "Right now, I am basically a plot device from novels or movies to further the plot. Enough questions for now. I will speak with you all tomorrow when the clock strikes once."

With that, Crane turned on his heel with a swoosh of his strange cloak and walked out of the throne into the burnt remains of the city below. And then he seemingly disappeared.

"That was strange." Ford said after a few brief moments of silence.

"And that is coming from a guy who studies the weird for a living." Dipper replied almost instantly. "Seriously though, do we trust him?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have a choice." Asgore said.

"Sure we do. We don't have to trust him, but we can still listen to what he has to say or follow how he will train us. The moment that he shows himself to not be worthy of our trust is the moment that we turn on him." Gaster said "This is probably our best bet, as he was right, we have no idea how to defeat this army or Icosa himself."

With murmurs of agreement, the group left to find a place to sleep for the night. Dipper, however, returned to the R.V. to check on the flash drive. He was surprised to notice that the computers were actually awaiting input. The blasted computer was finally ready to read the data on the flash drive.

Dipper wasted no time in opening the flash drive and was instantly disappointed in what it showed. Whatever it said it was written in a language that he could not understand. Whatever language it was, it was not a human language. After the stinging realization that the jump drive contained a language never seen, Dipper just got out and looked over the sea of darkness that stretched on to the horizon, broken only by the constant purple energy discharge bolts.

'Wait...Constant? They weren't constant before.' Dipper thought.

He looked to where the largest concentration of them was, right over the lake near Gravity Falls. Where the lake once was, was now a massive structure. From what Dipper could see it consisted of seven towers with six forming a hexagon around a seventh that stretched higher than the rest. The seventh tower held what looked to be a large spherical object that was pulsating with the purple energy. The six smaller towers were shooting energy into the sphere of darkness.

"Icosa sure had been busy, hasn't he?"

"AAAAHH" Dipper jumped in fright at the voice that had startled him.

"Sorry, probably should wear a bell or something. I tend to sneak up on people a lot." Crane said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah…that would go a long to making it so I don't die of a heart attack. Anyway, do you know what he's doing?" Dipper asked, turning back and pointing at the structure.

"I think….I don't know." Crane said "I only know that I am here because he sent a ripple across space as a message to me, thus I have arrived."

"Yeah… you know you never answered Undyne's question about what you were." Dipper replied.

"Can't say. Been too many different things that they all muddle together. Now I one of a species of creatures that exist solely beyond this dimension. We don't actually have a name for what we are."

"A shame. If you're a non-human species would you be able to read the data on the flash drive?"

"Maybe, depends on the language."

Crane entered the R.V. and looked at the text scrawling across the computer. He immediately recognized, because of course he did. What is the point of introducing a deus ex machina into the story if they can't solve everything, right?

* * *

It was a dull red. The color of determination. That was unsurprising. When Frisk needed time alone, or just wanted to shed the cares of the world from her shoulders, she would often find herself wandering the vast recesses of her soul. Not as some sort of psychological evaluation, deep meditation or existential crisis sort of thing, mind you. She would literally wander around in her soul.

The surprising thing for her was that she could see the dull red color of her soul. Being blind or crippled or otherwise handicapped in the physical world did not translate to the soul apparently. Thus she had her eyes again, albeit for a limited time only, while supplies last.

Chara was there too. He didn't really have a choice in these matters, where Frisk's mind was, he was also. The woes of being permanently attached to a host soul. Of course it wasn't all bad. Frisk being a pacifist through and through made his life terrible at first, seeing as how at first he had wanted to kill. Over time his...genocidal(?)...tendencies had slowly worn away. He was still prone to violence, just not killing.

The third figure in Frisk's soul was the most surprising. He looked familiar, yet they couldn't place a name. He might have been there all along, yet he was still nameless, to them anyway. Oh, but he recognized them. He knew them even if they didn't know him. Maybe it was the way he looked, after all, a memorable look would make all the impression he needed. Thus he chose a simple black shirt and jeans, as well as other generic human features. He would also have to initiate the conversation, it would seem.

"About time, you showed up. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." he said.

"Who are you? Also do we know you?" Chara replied.

He was stricken. "How could you not remember me?! I have helped you through so much!"

"Sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Frisk replied.

"Figured, it was a long time ago, or maybe it was now that we met? I don't know. Time is confusing, is it not?" he said.

"Is that supposed to mean something or…" Chara asked.

"I don't know. You should remember me...maybe this will help?" He said before pulling a simple looking kitchen knife from seemingly nowhere.

The knife was coated in a white dust. Monster dust. It shocked Frisk to know that it had been used to kill monsters. It shocked Chara to know that it had somehow made its way into Frisk's soul.

"How do you have that?" Chara asked.

"When you build something in the physical world it is really easy to transcribe it into any space that is not the physical world, be it dream space, soul space, mind space, or space space. All it takes is that you are the creator of said object, a thought of the object, and a non-physical realm." He explained as he conjured up two more knives and started juggling them.

"What?" was all Chara could say.

"I am starting to remember." Frisk whispered.

"Of course you are, memories are tied to strong emotions. These or this knife certainly hold strong emotions for you. Remember, you didn't start hearing Chara until you fell down, then a third voice appeared when you picked up this knife, remember?" he asked.

"You were in that knife, you took over my body!" Frisk yelled angrily at him.

"It was mine and then our hatred toward the monsters that drove us it kill Frisk." Chara responded.

"EEH WRONG! On both counts. I never forced you to kill, Frisk, I only offered it as a suggestion. **Suggestion is a powerful tool,** so I've heard. And Chara, coooome oooooon! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT IS POSSIBLE FOR TWO _CHILDREN_ TO HOLD ENOUGH HATRED TO NOT JUST KILL OUT OF SELF DEFENSE BUT ACTIVELY HUNT DOWN AN ENTIRE SPECIES!" He yelled incredulously.

"Yeeeeeees?" Chara said unsure of himself.

"HA, wrong. No, hatred that strong could only come from a being with no love for any life." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Chara said "when did any of this happen? Everyone was alive and on the surface."

"The first timeline. The power of reset was not a reset of timeline, but rather a jump. You accepted my power and jumped to a different timeline. This one. You see, when you fell down into the underground, the timeline split into 25 main timelines. The one you chose to go down was the one with me. The genocide. This is the true pacifist, post genocide. And at the end of that timeline, we made a deal. Surely you remember it." He explained.

"I promised you control, if we could reset and let everyone live." Frisk said barely above a whisper.

"Frisk, what did you promise him control of?" Chara asked warily.

"My soul." Frisk said.

Chara was about to answer when Frisk felt a sharp pain. Chara too felt this pain. They looked over and saw the man. He had thrown the knives he was juggling and they had impaled the ground of Frisk's soul. Thick, dark, purple cracks were spreading out from where they were. The man had change. His human parts were now skeletal, and his eyes burned with purple fire.

"H...how?" Frisk asked, clearly in pain.

"Simple. As an interdimensional reality warper, I exist across time and space. Or at least a part of my body does. The darkness you call darkanium is my body, you see, and it manifests itself as an object. In your case, a knife. My physical body is spread like that across all of time, but my conscious is not. My body only awakens when my conscious mind is in the timeline or dimension, or in the rare case of some other unforeseen variable." The man now identified as Icosa explained.

"Like determination" Frisk said.

"EXACTLY! It awoke my mind and acted as a homing beacon for my mind. This small part of darkness, however, latched onto your soul. It was attracted to whatever it was the strange demon flower had as a soul. But you had more determination when you fell. It was attracted to you, thus you found it. And you could reset. Then the suggestion began, and the genocide ended. Unfortunately for me." Icosa continued to explain.

"Wait, if you are a reality warper, then you can't take over Frisk's soul without her giving you control." Chara stated.

"You are both right, and wrong. First, you assume that I want her soul. I don't. I have lived outside of time in control of an army of me with no soul for longer than I can remember. A soul would only slow me down. And you are right, I can't take Frisk's body unless she gives me control. But funny thing about that law, it has a rather unforeseen loophole. You see, i can take this body if I don't harm it, because Frisk already gave it to me." Icosa explained as the sinister cracks spread along the soul. "Frisk, dear, our deal was not for control of your soul, was it?"

"No…" Frisk relented "I offered my control of my body in exchange for resetting the timeline. We shook on it."

"FRISK! HOW COULD YOU?" Chara yelled shocked.

"Oh Chara, don't you know, **Suggestion is an extremely powerful tool.** And I have yet to find someone who can use it better than me." Icosa smiled sinisterly. "Everything is going exactly as I want. First Bill, then Gaster, then Mabel, and now you. Or is it First you?"

The purple cracks had completely covered the soul.

"Don't worry about a thing. Your soul will not break, and your body won't be harmed. Now you realize why I wondered if you recognized me. I should tell you why I burned out your eyes though. It was an...easy way to reawaken the darkness that had latched onto you. I must say though. I must say though, you are resisting. I was expecting this, and yet, you are still succeeding. This will be fun."

 **Error Data Corruption...Begin File Recovery…**

 **Data Log DF004-Priority 1-set-Darkness of the Falls. Priority 2-set-complete priority 1. Priority 3-delete-Hollows of Remnant. Input command-Information-Hollows of Remnant will be retconned. Original will remain until rewrite begins. Input command- express gratitude- Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **He is the Dark, he will control. We are the Dark, we are under Control.**


	7. CH6: True Colors

**Data Retrieval Complete...**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 6:True Colors

"Interesting. It seems that these files are coded in Hedronian. Only a Hedronian can read it. "

"So you can't read it then?"

The constant remarks from Crane had been getting on Dipper's nerves. Every single time he thought he found something interesting he would make a small quip or statement and then immediately retract as he read more. Most of the information on the drive was gibberish and held no meaning. There was also a large amount of data logs. They all said the same thing. **I am the Dark. I am one. I am the Dark. I have won.** The same message was repeated over the couple hundred logs on the drive. Crane concluded that either someone was really really bored, or that the files had been tampered with.

This had been going on long into the night. At one point Dipper thought he saw someone leave and head off toward the massive tower in the distance, but he thought no one was crazy or stupid enough to do that and figured he was hallucinating due to sleep deprivation.

"Dipper, I am a reality warper, I can decipher this language easily" Crane responded.

Dipper wasn't so sure. Crane may have been a reality warper but he did say that only a Hedronian could read the language that the files were coded in. Maybe he would use some of his magical reality warping powers to change the language.

"This is strange." Crane's voice broke through Dippers train of thought. "It is another set of data logs. Although these appear to have been written by someone watching our good friend Gaster after creating the core. Now why would that be written in Hedronian?"

"Maybe there was a Hedronian present for the building of the core." Dipper responded.

"Not possible. Hedronians can only be active where Icosa's mind is." Crane responded casually.

"How would you know that?" Dipper asked.

"I told you, I have had...dealings with Icosa in the past. Hold on, this entry discusses how the core powered the underground." Crane said.

"What? How did the core power the underground? That seems strange to be included in data logs of an observer after it has already been built."

"Indeed that is what I thought, but listen to these ones, the others are nothing new.

Data Log WDG057: Core power source unknown. Gaster gets a new dismembered hand to control each time it is powered. Hypothesis-Core is stealing hands or creating them. Investigate matter further. Inquiry-who_is_Gaster? **Answer-unknown**. Further investigation required. End Log !.#.

Data Log WDG079: Core Power source previously unknown. Core generates energy by opening tearing holes into the void. These tears release massive amounts of energy as they remain open. They don't remain open long enough. Gaster No good can come from this. !$)(#* #%)!(#$* &%)(*#!$*#O*)( !*%#*$& )#*(!)((!*)$ Seventh tear remains open. Gaster has seven new hands. Possible stealing from other places? Keep watch. End Log !.#.

Data Log WDG 098: Final Log. Gaster fell into the void. This is a )(*&^%^&^%$%^us day. The p^%$# #%&* (*& ^ectly. Now to wait. Keep watch on subject $ %$ End Log !.#.

Much of the data was corrupted. These three logs are the most uncorrupted." Crane briefly explained after reading the logs.

"Does this mean that you could figure something out?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe, I will continue pouring over these logs, you should get some rest. The sun would be up soon. We will speak again."

Dipper decided that was a good idea and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Where are we? This place feels evil."

"Well my dear, that is because this place is evil."

"We should never have made a deal with you!"

"Tis your own fault. I didn't force you to make the deal, nor did I force you to take your first life. That was all your doing. I just offered some helpful suggestions."

"You tricked me into destroying the entire world!"

"There we go again! You humans always, and I do mean always, put the blame from your own mistakes onto other people. You are trying to blame me for your mistakes. You didn't _have_ to do what I suggested. You didn't _have_ to make a deal with me. NO! You chose to make the deal, and now I am taking you up on it. I fulfilled my side, now you fulfill yours. I will however assure you that your body will not be harmed by me."

"So what are you going to do to us now?"

"I will wait. You see, I only need you as bait. I need to know who one of your quote, unquote, _monster_ friends are."

"Who? Why? Also quote unquote monster?"

"Yes, if you think about I am the true monster in this situation. As for why, he accomplished something that I had thought impossible for any being that was not a reality warper. I must know why. Enough questions! We will wait. They will come. It is only a matter of the right suggestion. CIPHER."

"Yes, sir?"

"Commence an attack in the morning."

"Of course sir."

"Crane, what do you mean you may have found a way to stop Icosa?"

"Exactly what I said Gaster. I may have found a way to stop Icosa and it will require you and Sans. You two are the most powerful. I would also like to talk with you later."

"Fair enough."

* * *

This day had not been going well for Crane, and it literally started three hours ago.. The morning started with a the normal daily meeting with the monsters and humans. There they found out the Frisk had disappeared. Crane automatically assumed she was taken by Icosa. Of course this got Sans and Toriel worried. Sans mostly angry however. Of course no one knew how to deal with it. Crane tried to convince the monsters to train with him so that he could work on getting their attacks to do damage to the Hedronians. Only a select few of the group were willing to train with him later. The others were more content or too scared to actually think about doing anything. In his anger at their lethargy, except Undyne, over the situation, Crane had stormed out of the throne room in anger. And one hour after that he tried to find them again, only for Gaster to be the only one left, and the only one willing to listen to what he had to say.

"The drive that Dipper found had several data logs on it. I was able to decipher some uncorrupted files. It turns out that your...uh...gaster blasters, might be able to damage Icosa." Crane explained.

"Interesting, does that mean that it would only be Sans and me that attack him? I am, of course assuming that normal attacks don't affect the Hedronians." Gaster questioned.

"No, normal attacks, like Undyne's spears, could affect the Hedronians. I just need to figure out how to get it working. That is besides the point. I have seen video footage of Sans firing off a gaster blaster, and it destroyed not just the soul but also the physical object." Crane explained.

"And that helps us how?"

"If the blast can hit both the corporeal and incorporeal, then it should be able to actually do more damage to Icosa than an attack that only hits one or the other. I just need a way to test my theory. Also I need to train the monsters and humans on how to kill a Hedronian."

"That sounds like a good idea. Shou-"

Gaster cut himself off. Crane had just disappeared. His back was turned for one second and Crane was gone. Gaster wasn't going to complain, something about Crane seemed off.

* * *

What was left of the training arena was not much. Granted, it was not much to begin with. All it was, was a circular hole in the rock, with some walls around it. Along the edges of the arena were many battle marks, cracks, and burnt rock. Inside, Crane had just arrived and was pleased to see that there were a few people who wanted to train with him. Unfortunately it was only four people. Those four were Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and surprisingly, Dipper. Crane was working on teaching them how to get their attacks to hit corporeal bodies. And so far it had been going well.

It was while he was helping Dipper learn to fight with one of Undyne's magic spears that an explosion was heard coming from the throne room. The five in the arena stopped training almost immediately. They rushed to the castle to see what had caused it. When they arrived they found an unconscious Gaster, a hole in the back wall, and a black stain on the ground.

"Dipper, Papyrus, get Gaster out of here, we're going to have company." Crane commanded.

"how do you know we are going to have company, crane?" Sans asked.

"That is a stain of darkanium. Undyne, be ready to attack. Sans, get a blaster ready. We must protect the civilians." Crane continued to command.

They waited, ready to attack. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Nothing happened. Crane closed his eyes. He appeared to be concentrating. Four minutes. Five minutes. Crane opened his eyes and threw a dagger toward the back wall of the room. The dagger flew through the air and into the darkness beyond. They waited until they heard the sound of a dagger hitting bone. In the next second a dripping black skeleton with a dagger in its skull fell forward. Then the rest of the force ran in flooding the room.

They didn't get far as Undyne started sending spears left and right. Most of the spears hit the skulls with extreme accuracy. Those that didn't found other targets. Sans started firing blasters and throwing bones at the attacking force. Crane had disappeared. Looking around he was seen in the midst of the Hedronians, wielding a rather large curved scimitar, with strange symbols carved into the sides.

The blade carved through the Hedronians with ease, and Crane moved and swung the blade with an ease that could only be borne out of many many years of practice. Sans saw him swing the blade in the the left, then throw it to his left hand to make a swing right. The attack decapitated at least 50 Hedronians alone. But they were still rushing through the single arch in the back of the room.

Crane moved back to Sans and Undyne, at the same time, the approaching Hedronians stopped moving. The back wall was suddenly blasted to smithereens. In the light of the explosions, Sans and Undyne saw a massive army. One of the Hedronians walked forward. Crane identified this one as General Cipher. Still hard to believe that Bill Cipher could be beaten so easily.

"Greetings, enemies of the Dark. We come to offer you peace." Cipher began.

"Sans, get a blaster ready, I think I can take them out in one stroke." Crane whispered to Sans while Cipher continues on with his boring, lengthy and pointless speech about giving themselves up to be spared a painful death blah blah blah.

"This is your only offer." Cipher finished. "Surely you realize that this is the best chance for you to live. Serving Lord Hedron is a great honor and long lasting life decision."

"I wouldn't so sure of long lasting, buddy." Crane said while slowly shaking his head.

"What?" Cipher simply asked.

"Sans fire."

Sans fired the blaster. It plowed straight through the army in front of them. Before the army had a chance to react, the beam flew through the front of the army. It kept on reappearing and carving its way through the army of Hedronians. Sans was confused, his gaster blaster beams had never done that before. He look to his left at Crane. He saw sweat on his brow and his hands making strange motions. In a single aha moment, Sans realized that Crane was somehow controlling the beam from the blaster. But upon closer look Sans noticed that the beam was not curving. It would simply reappear in a different location.

Sans looked at Crane and saw him deteriorating. Whatever illusion he used to make himself look human was slowly burning off, specifically around his head. In the place of his head was a skull, with black fire in the eyes. Once the illusion was gone, Sans noticed that Crane was a spitting image of the Hedronians.

Undyne must have noticed too, for the moment that crane was done manipulating whatever it was that he was manipulating, he received multiple spears to his head. Sans simply fired a gaster blaster at him. The blast launched him back and through one of the walls, straight into the city below. Sans quickly ran down to get some answers. Undyne went to inform the others.

* * *

"A shame. I quite liked Cipher. His voice was fun to listen to, even if he never had anything interesting to say. Would you not agree Frisk?" Icosa said.

"..."

"Staying silent, I can appreciate that."

"This was all part of your plan wasn't it?" Chara appeared and asked.

"Ah, the ghostly ghost boy has decided to join us. And to answer your question, yes. It was all part of my plan. I simply wanted an old friend to show his cards." Icosa answered.

"Why?"

"Why matters not. Now tell me Chara, I have an offer for you that you can't refuse. How would you like to have your body back?"

"What?"

"Your body. I had it retrieved by a scout while Cipher made an attack with an, admittedly larger force than I would have liked. I can allow you to join me, and you would get your body back."

"No."

"What…. No?"

"Yeah, you heard me. N, O, that spells no."

"You there."

"Lord Hedron" the guard that he had called answered and came over.

"Send them to the judgement hall. Cast the body into the darkanium."

"At your command, sir."

The guard picked up Frisk and Chara's body and walked out of Icosa's throne room.

"Everything's coming together perfectly. Wouldn't we agree?"

"Yes, we do agree. I am you, there is no reason not to agree. So tell yourself what is next."

"Waiting. The bait is in place, the trap set, and the opposition provoked. They will come to me like flies to fruit."

"Strange analogy, but it works, we guess."

"Indeed, we must prepare a safe path for them to reach us. It can't look too suspicious. The void sphere will be ready when they arrive. I can feel this timeline beginning to crack apart. It is only a small matter of time. After all…"

" **WE ARE THE DARK. WE ARE ONE. I AM THE DARK. I HAVE WON."**

 **Error-Data Corruption...Begin File Recovery…**

 **Data Log DF005-Input command- express gratitude- Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **End Log S.T.K.**

 **He is the Dark. His control is strong. He is the Dark. He will fall.**


	8. CH7: Fractured Mind

**Data Retrieval Complete...**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 7: Fractured Mind

That illusion needed to be changed. Crane couldn't let them know exactly what he was, that knowledge would drive them insane. The human illusion worked just fine. It just wore off when using his powers. Of course, no illusion could ever be perfect. That was not his main concern at the moment though.

His main concern was the rather angry looking Sans staring down at him. And there was also the threat of Icosa, one round of training was not enough. Even with one round of training Crane was sure Sans could do some damage. That was certain, even after only one training session with him learning how to attack the incorporeal with his blasters and bones.

Now Sans stood above his repairing illusory body, several blasters ready to fire. Crane could see Undyne followed by the main group of monsters and humans that he had been working with. The only notable exception was Gaster. Strange for him to be missing. Crane figured it was possible for the scientist to have been missing at prior meetings, it still would have been strange, but he had made it a point to be there wherever Crane was. It was strange that he wasn't there now.

Crane could not just lay on the ground and wait for them to come. Slowly he got up, looked at Sans, and made the blaster disappear. The monsters that saw it happen were shocked, it should have been impossible for anyone to make a monster's attack disappear, except for the monster who summoned the attack.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop pointing those at me. It is starting to get annoying." Crane said when the monsters had reached them.

"how?" was all Sans asked.

"Same way I made the beam curve in the throne room. I can manipulate space. I simply moved the space that the blaster was sitting in to somewhere else. It doesn't matter where." Crane explained.

"YOU BETTER GIVE US ONE GOOD REASON WHY WE SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, RIGHT NOW!" Undyne yelled at Crane. Her anger didn't seem justifiable. After all, Crane had (almost) single handedly held off an attack from Icosa.

"Other than the fact that you would be dead if I hadn't destroyed that attack force that Icosa sent?" Crane asked.

"With all due respect, that could have been a ploy." Asgore spoke up "From what Undyne said, you are one of them, so how do we know that you aren't working for him?"

"YES, IT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY HE DIDN'T TELL US WHAT HE WAS BEFORE." Papyrus said.

"First off. I am not a Hedronian. I be damned to be one of those creations ever again. I was once one of them, but through many painful and mind breaking experiments I grew to become more than that. My full is not Crane. It is Hannible Crane. After breaking free from being a Hedronian, whatever I became, I had quite the taste for the Hedronians. I chose the name after Hannibal Lecter from the movie _Silence of the Lambs_ , it suited as the being that I was then and before, became a delicacy. I just spell it wrong. The form I have now has transcended both of those and I am going to fight Icosa. If you don't come you better pray that I win."

With that he turned around, created a some sort of hole and jumped through it. The group of people and monsters did not know what to do. They could just stand there, or they could have followed him. They chose to discuss the matter further in the throne room. A decision would be reached.

* * *

The path that Crane took could not be followed by anyone that wasn't with Crane. Sans couldn't take a shortcut, as the darkness outside had drastically altered the landscape. It no longer looked like Earth. Earth was just a sad, sad memory now. The darkness had changed too much.

Fortunately the group could easily follow, there was a nice, solid rock path with darkanium covering it that led straight to Icosa's strange lair. The very small group had left almost immediately. They did not want to stand around arguing. They wanted to go. They were very few in number. Five to be exact. Each with their own reasons. The five were Gaster, after he returned, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Dipper.

The journey to the strange fortress was uneventful, but the darkness had them all on edge. Undyne had a spear out read to attack anything that moved...other than the traveling group. Dipper was armed only with one of his journals, and Ford's quantum destabilizer. He was nervously pointing it in all directions. Sans, Papyrus and Gaster were calmer than the rest of the group, in that they did not have anything drawn and ready to fire or throw. They were however still on edge.

The walk came to an abrupt end when the came within view of the fortress. Now with a closer look they saw it was very large. The outer wall was shaped like a hexagon, with a larger tower rising from each point. On top of each tower was a thin, tall straight rod that was pulsating with purple energy. From the tip of the rod, lightning would strike from it to the massive sphere floating above the entire place. The sphere was easily the size of mount ebbott, and it was still growing. The sphere itself was swirling with the purple lightning and seemed to be leaking darkanium into the castle.

The castle itself was a rather simple construction. It was a large square complex with a massive tower rising from the middle to right under the sphere. The base of the tower spread out into a simple square castle shape within another wall. They assumed the inner wall to be the where the courtyard was.

The complex itself may have been simple, but there were strange spikes, odd bridges, and random wires of darkanium all throughout the place. It was as if they were grown there, moving and connecting with little rhyme or reason. It was also strange that the ground inside the outer and inner walls could be seen from their perch, and it was not darkened. Of course, that meant that the group could see the hundreds of thousands of Hedronians patrolling the place. It was a daunting task for a normal army to take down that many people, of course they were just five people, and Frisk was down there somewhere.

"Looks like quite the challenge, doesn't it?"

They turned around and saw Hannible Crane, just leaning against a darkanium tree. His illusion had taken on his Hedronian form. It looked quite intimidating.

"I'll admit, I had expected a smaller group. This is a pleasant surprise." He stated.

"You were expecting us?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I think I know why you are all her as well. Sans wants to rescue his pseudo-adoptive daughter, Papyrus doesn't want him to be there alone. Undyne, you probably just want to kill something. Dipper wants revenge, and Gaster...You are here in some misguided attempt to rectify what you have done. Am I right?"

They all just nodded slowly.

"Excellent, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we can form a plan to take stop Icosa. There are three four things that need to be done. That sphere must be destroyed, the army must be incapacitated, Frisk must be rescued, and Icosa himself must be destroyed or trapped." Crane explained.

"WOWIE. THAT IS A LOT OF THINGS THAT WE MUST DO." Papyrus said.

"indeed. gaster and undyne could work on incapacitating the army, they are the strongest attackers after all." Sans said.

"That will work. Dipper, you and Papyrus, and Sans will work on destroying that sphere, destroy the towers. Attacking the sphere directly will most likely detonate it. Undyne, Gaster, I am coming with you." Crane finished the plan.

"what about frisk? and icosa?" Sans asked.

"We must tackle those two together. Icosa will easily eliminate us if we don't attack as a group. Understood? Yes? No? Good. Let's go."

Without another word, Crane turned around, and jumped straight into the compound. The others hesitantly followed. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

'Rage. Anger. Joyless. Hungry.' Thoughts running through his mind. A change of plans was needed.

"They are here. Bring me the girl."

'Power. Hunger. Infinite. Death. No life. Murder. Rage. Time. End. Infinity.' Voices. So many voices.

"Lord Hedron. The girl."

"Good. Now go stop them."

"Yes, sir."

'Lifeless. Body. Cell. Life. All life. Human. NO.' They were overwhelming. The battle outside had escalated quickly.

'Power. Lifeless. Ultimate. Anger. Pain. Unlimited. End.' The outside is silent, inside his mind is racing.

'Time. Death. Energy. Space. Time. Infinity. Space, time. Energy Death. Noise. Loud. Cacophony.' They were all speaking at once. He just wanted a little

"SIIIIIIILLLLLEEEEENNNNCCCCEEEE!" He yelled. And everything went quiet.

"Why? Why did you bring me here?" Frisk's small voice asked after several long moments of silence.

* * *

"Sans behind you!"

Sans spun around and threw a bone through the head of the onrushing Hedronian.

"how is the tower coming kid?" Sans yelled to Dipper. "we can't hold out here much longer. and we have five more towers to destroy."

* * *

"You and I have something in common, child."

"What would I have in common with you?"

"Insanity. We are both insane."

* * *

"Undyne! Duck."

Crane sent returned one of the blaster beams that Gaster fired to the Hedronians in front of Gaster. A loud explosion could be heard. The first tower is falling.

"Five left. We got to keep them on us. Gaster, prepare a distraction. Undyne, clear me a path!"

"On it!"

* * *

"I am not insane."

"Oh, but you are. You have a fractured mind."

"I don't…"

"Understand? I saw it when we first met on that beach. Allow me to start with phrase. Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Would you say that I am the embodiment of that saying?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am. But power did not corrupt me. You see, I started out with a simple goal. Gain power. Needless to say. I achieved that goal. I got power. But what to do next? I didn't know."

* * *

"Sans, you take this tower! This gun works better on the Hedronians!" Dipper yelled.

They had managed to avoid taking damage from the army. The problem was, the Hedronians were hard to put down. They refused to die.

Papyrus lept over Dipper and slammed a bone staff down on the head of a Hedronian. He had been silent throughout the entire ordeal. It had not taken them long to realize that the head was the weak spot. No Darkanium meant no protection.

Sans fired a blaster and the second tower fell.

* * *

"What did you do?"

I had a few options with my power. I could release it and restart. Or switch sides, use the powers for good. Either as a true hero or to betray them later. I could have just done nothing, remained where I was. Or choose a new goal. Those were all boring. I stuck with the original goal. Obtain power. But I made it impossible. I wanted infinite power. I could not have predicted what would happen next."

"You went insane?"

"Yes. I kept trying to gain power. I slowly came to the realization I would never have infinite power. And yet...It was all I wanted. I kept fighting for it, needing it. No matter how much power I gained, that goal was further and further away. Eventually my mind couldn't take it. It was stressed beyond its limit. And it broke. Fractured right in half. Almost immediately, this new mind chose a new goal, just as impossible as the first."

* * *

Undyne had cleared a path, and the hundred gaster blasters made a good distraction. Crane bent the space around him to create a void space. As it grew, he readied himself. In front of him more Hedronians were rapidly closing the path that Undyne had made. He released the void, and the rapid influx of space from in front of him launched him forward. Straight through the lines of Hedronians and into the third tower. The impact took out several hundred Hedronians and the third tower fell.

* * *

"This new mind, became its own consciousness. It became a second me, fully autonomous, completely unique, and yet...still me. And it too had the same problem my original mind had. It made an impossible goal, it broke again. Another fracture, another piece, another voice. Wash, rinse, repeat. Every time, a new fracture occured, the amount of Icosas in my mind doubled. Except the first two minds only fractured once. They were the strongest and could hold themselves together."

"This doesn't explain why I am insane."

"I am getting there. Fracturing of the mind, it is a slow and painful descent into a strong dark madness, same thing over and over never getting a new result and further destroying the mind. This insanity, it is a fractured mind."

* * *

"SANS. DID WE ALREADY DESTROY THAT TOWER?" Papyrus finally deciding to speak.

"no, crane, undyne or gaster must have."

Dipper had been firing at what looked like a weak point at the base of the fourth tower.

"This tower is crumbling! We got to move!"

* * *

"You see, Friskus, each fracture furthers the mind from what it once was. Each new voice, new mind, makes you less of you were, and more of who you are. It compounds exponentially over and over and over again. But through trial and error, you learn to tune out the voices, you learn to silence the noise."

"Friskus?"

"SILENCE!"

* * *

"Sans we'll move on and take the last tower, you destroy this one."

"on it."

Sans summoned a blaster, but right as he was about to fire it, a stream of darkanium hit the blaster, sending the beam wide and into the blackness beyond the battleground.

"that wasn't very nice."

Sans turned around and threw several waves of bones at the offending Hedronians. He was getting tired. This battle was using too much magic. His bones annihilated the Hedronians and he turned around just in time to see the fifth tower fall and Dipper and Papyrus running to help Undyne and Gaster. This was the last tower. Sans aimed a blaster and fired. The last tower fell. With all six towers destroyed, the sphere of darkanium simply shrank into nothingness. all that was left was the door and Icosa's army.

* * *

"The problem is that no matter how many times you silence the voices, they always break through. But when they do you can see that the original mind still exists. As all the fractures line up, a fragment of sanity appears. Only when all fractures line up, then will your sanity return, then will you truly see. But it can't remain. Though things can change."

A knock was heard but ignored.

"What?"

"Indeed. You see, the first two minds are the strongest. If they work together they can silence the other voices. Yet they only work together if the goals line up. They need common ground. But when they do, all of a sudden, two voices in your head drown out the rest as the two become one, once again. All other voices fade, but the insanity, the pain, the...pure agonizing torment is still there. You see Frisk, the pain of having your mind torn apart, bit by agonizing bit, is a fate worse than death."

The knock turned into banging.

"So…"

"I may be evil, but I do not wish this upon anyone. Not even my enemies. No one should experience a fracturing like this."

The banging became slower, but heavier.

"You. You just told me about you, didn't you?"

"Indeed, but I see it in you too. Your ghostly friend. Your mind fractured Frisk. Much the same way mine did. You didn't want to be alone, your mind thought this was impossible, and thus it fractured. You saw what you thought was impossible, thus your mind broke, not once but many times. But your new mind wanted to murder the other ones, still does as I recall. Now it is your friend."

The sound of gathering energy could be heard.

"Perfect, they won't want to miss this."

A beam of white blasted open the door. With it opened Papyrus, Gaster, Undyne, and Dipper rushed in, ready to attack. Sans and Crane followed slower and more cautiously. As soon as they were inside, darkanium fell from the ceiling, and imprisoned them.

"I don't understand. How is this possible, my mind doesn't feel broken." Frisk asked.

"Simple, the first reset, the time you made a deal with me, manifested the ghost, and every other fractured part into existence. Every monster that you have befriended, they were all a figment, a fracture, of your mind, your creation. You wanted friends, so you got them with my power."

The monsters were shocked. As was Crane. How could they only be parts of Frisk's mind, did that mean when she died, they died?

"I didn't make a deal like that with you."

"Oh but you did. You see, in the timeline that you were originally from, I already rule. You came to me and asked me to grant your wish. I did, in exchange for you being my herald in a new timeline. You did it gloriously. But then you wanted to restart. I allowed you too, but I removed your memories of that first timeline. We never made a deal in the genocide. I did help you kill yes, but we didn't make the deal in at the end of genocide. But the memory had to persist. You had to remember or else my plan wouldn't have worked."

"How?" Crane asked. "You know that no one, not even infinity can reset a timeline!"

"Simple. I just moved her to a different timeline. Oh congratulations are in order. You did destroy my explosive, and defeat my army. But it was all planned. Things are moving along perfectly."

"How can you say that when your head is cracking?" Crane called out with a smirk.

Icosa felt around his skull, and felt it. Right along where the different plates fuse were hundreds of small cracks. There were more around his eyes.

"So it is. This weak form is breaking, wondered when it would happen." he said to himself. "To answer your question, General, this is just a prelude. The main event has yet to start!"

 **Error-Data Corruption...Begin File Recovery…**

 **Data Log DF006-Input command- express gratitude- Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **End Log S.T.K.**

 **He is the Dark, he is breaking. He is the Dark, he will wait.**


	9. CH8: What Will Come

**Data Retrieval Complete...**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Disney, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

Chapter 8:What Will Come

Things looked hopeful for those that stayed under the mountain. King Asgore saw the giant sphere simply vanish into nothingness. When that happened, sunlight started to break through the dark. It was beautiful. A light in this very short time of darkness. But now he saw an approaching army. Needless to say they did not look friendly. Asgore was about to head in and warn the others when a black spear pierced his body.

As the darkness overtook him, he heard the leader of the group speak.

"Remember, we are to kill those that aren't supposed to exist."

A chorus of yes sirs followed. The people under the mountain would not survive. It wouldn't even be a battle. It would be a massacre.

* * *

"Do you know what the strongest bodies for me to control are?"

There was silence. For Sans, it was because he was working on a way to break free from the darkanium. For everyone else, it had to do with the fact that they simply did not know.

"No answer? Surely, you know. Right Crane?"

Crane simply stared at Icosa. Icosa stared back. It was a reality warper staring contest. Crane looked away and finally spoke.

"You always made it a priority to take the bones of dead beings that weren't humans."

"Exactly!" Icosa replied instantaneously. "I knew you would remember. Non human bones are usually stronger. Humans break down much too easily. The best to have…"

While Icosa continued his little talk about possession that no one was listening to, Crane leaned toward Sans as best he could. Admittedly it was not very much but it would work.

"Sans, focus on the skull." Crane whispered to him.

"what?" Sans whispered back.

"When you break free, focus on hitting his skull. It might buy enough time to get us all free."

"got it."

It took a few more minutes of struggling but Sans was able to get himself free from the darkanium and decided that Icosa had been talking too long. Without hesitation, he summoned and charged up a gaster blaster. Hearing the sound Icosa turned around, just in time for the energy to release and the beam to hit him, right in the face. The blast sent Icosa's skull flying off of his body.

His body simply fell apart in a splash of darkanium and bones. It was rather anticlimactic. However he was not dead. Yet when his body hit the ground, the group was freed from their darkanium prisons. When they were free papyrus noticed, almost immediately, that it was getting brighter. The sun was peaking through the clouds. And they could see smoke rising from Mount Ebbott. Not volcano smoke, normal fire smoke.

The monsters grabbed Frisk and ran. Crane knew what they would find. Dipper just stayed behind with Crane.

"Do you know what they will find, Dipper?" Crane asked as he stared out at the brightening sky.

"No, what?" Dipper replied.

"Death. I think he made it obvious when he said that they were manifestations of Frisk's mind."

"I did hope that you would figure that out." Icosa's voice came from nowhere

Turning around, Dipper saw a large shining purple sphere, hovering above a very crude recreation of his body from the darkanium.

"What? How are you still…" Dipper started to form his question from shock.

"Alive? Simple, I am a being of pure consciousness. I just have trouble using my power without a body, as you can see." Icosa replied.

"A rapidly deteriorating body." Crane said.

"AND MIND!" Icosa yelled. "My mind is slowly freezing, General."

"Why are you freezing your mind?" Dipper asked.

"I told you, this is just a prelude. The main event has yet to begin. I will even give you the object that will return me."

Icosa pulled out the apeirohedron and threw it to Crane. Dipper recognized it immediately.

"How did you get that? And how will it help you?" Dipper asked.

"Gaster. And I have altered it so that the next time it is rolled it will only break open. And release me. I need somewhere to protect this mind."

With a brief laugh, Icosa's conscious flew into the infinite sided die. His poorly reconstructed body simply fell to the floor. The massive fortress was slowly dissolving. Crane looked very troubled as he stared at the die.

"The world will never be the same, will it?" Dipper asked.

"No. Dipper, I will ask you to keep hold of this. Hide it in a place where it will not be seen. Also tell Frisk and Sans, to find this address. It will help Frisk see again." Crane handed Dipper a slip of paper and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Dipper called out after Crane.

"I need to inform an old friend of mine. Tell the others that I said goodbye. I will not be seeing you or them again. And Dipper…"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry. No matter what, we will protect this timeline."

Dipper was going to ask so many more questions, but when he looked up, Crane was gone. He had his mission, and now Dipper had one too. The infinite sided must be hidden. After all, it now held the mind of one of the most dangerous evil beings in the universe. Dipper pocketed the die and ran off toward the mountain.

* * *

Elsewhere, three weeks later...relatively.

Four beings of incredible power are meeting about the recent events in the timelines. They can't be called human, as they have powers beyond humanity, and they all feel insulted to be called human. All that can be revealed about them is their names. Jack Stone, Hannible Crane, Reaper Grim, and Lord Energon Ununoctium.

"...and now he resides within the impossible apeirohedron, waiting. Who is he waiting for?" Energon inquired of Crane.

"I don't know." Crane replied.

"Crane, my friend, Icosa would not have imprisoned himself in anything without tellng us who would release him. Surely he gave you some information on who would bring about his release from said object." Jack Inquired.

"I think he was talking about us...or at least someone related to us." Crane replied.

"Spit it out!" Energon commanded.

"He said, and I quote, 'The Forgotten Lord, the Thundering King, the Reaper's Child, and the Deceived Knight shall free me.'" Crane said remembering what Icosa revealed to him.

"That is the most pathetic prophecy I have ever heard, it doesn't even rhyme. And how does it relate to us?" Reaper questioned.

"He said it in via telepathy, so I understood him perfectly. And each of us must be one of the characters he mentioned. I am the the deceived knight. Energon is the forgotten lord, Jack is the thundering king, and you are the reaper's child." Crane replied.

"How are we each of those?" Reaper asked. "I am not the child of a reaper."

"Simple name drop for you. A knight is a warrior who fights with honor, and no one is a more honorable fighter among us than Crane, plus he was deceived for many years by Icosa. Energon is the only recognized monarch among us and he has only two legends about him compared to our hundreds, and I am the thundering king simply due to my power." Jack answered for Crane.

"Makes sense." Reaper replied.

"But we are not who he named." Jack continued.

A chorus of whats and hows echoed throughout the table.

"Simple, Icosa would never call me a king. And if it were us, he would have called us by our power. He doesn't like our names. We don't actually know who these four beings are. But we can prepare the world. Crane, have you checked up with those that you helped recently?" Jack asked.

"Yes. The child, Frisk is in the care of the Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. Frisk went to one of your company's buildings and got a pair of artificial eyes, now she can help fight the darkness. Undyne and Dipper are both in a deep depression, but they have conspired together to hide the apeirohedron and they will protect it. Those that stayed under the mountain are all dead. While we were dealing with Icosa, he sent a rather large chunk of his army to mount Ebbott and they killed everyone." Crane responded.

"What do you mean fight the darkness?" Energon questioned.

"Well I mea-"

"When Icosa imprisoned himself in the apeirohedron, the darkanium didn't just get up and leave. No. It has left itself in pools and shadows all over the planet. And somehow on the moon. It also forever altered the very landscape of the planet and the darkanium is still coming to life. It keeps creating seemingly mindless creatures. Though some show an astounding intellect." Reaper interrupted.

"Indeed. And we do know one of whom he speaks. Energon, you and I both know who the Forgotten Lord is." Jack said.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about...him!" Energon begged.

"I'm afraid I am. We need to prepare the timeline for the age of the Dark. The age of man has ended. And this timeline is already weak. We must work to protect what is left and, above all else, protect the innocents. Understood?" Jack said.

"What shall we do?" Crane asked.

"I will put him to sleep and prepare a small group of people of my choosing to be given a portion of my power. CRANE." Jack yelled.

"Yes!" Crane responded.

"You will go and alter the survivors to have some sort of edge against the darkness. Some way they can protect themselves. I don't care get creative. Then you will work on containing what is left of the Darkanium." Jack commanded.

"On it." and Hannible Crane left.

"Energon, I want you to find which of your energies will effectively harm the darkanium monsters. Whatever ones work best, find a way to make it so that the humans can use it, and teach them how to use it so that others can learn how to use it as well."

"Very well." and Lord Energon Ununoctium left.

"Reaper, I want you to give the humans a trait that will give them an added edge over the monsters, only a select few of them though. After that I want you to take care of the darkanium on the moon."

"Won't that interfere with Crane's work? And why are we working so hard to protect this timeline?" Reaper asked.

"This timeline is one of the 10 that reach the end of time. It falls, and time itself falls. And no, this will not interfere with Crane. It will give the survivors another advantage. You may even have to make two changes."

"Of course. Good luck, my friend." And Reaper Grim left.

"Good luck indeed. We will need it. Icosa is the Dark, and he is notorious for being nigh on impossible to defeat. He will not win though, I will not let Darkness fall!" And Jack Stone left.

 **Data Log DF007-Input command- express gratitude- Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as is your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted. Input command-Close**

 **Goodbye viewer, Fare thee well**

 **End Log S.T.K.**

 **He is the Dark, He is gone. He is the Dark, He will return.**

 **File End**


End file.
